


Сопряжение сфер

by mciron2013



Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Грейвз понял, что все выжидающе смотрят на него, и ужаснулся. Он всегда разделял домашнее пространство и рабочее, но теперь работа грубо ломилась к нему домой, и он не имел сил противостоять.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540354
Kudos: 4





	Сопряжение сфер

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел фанфика "Шестьдесят два шага назад".  
Присутствует сомнительный юмор, очень грязный джен и герметичное повествование.  
Гриндевальд почти весь фанфик спит.  
Много НМП и НЖП.  
Бета - Faimor.

Переместившись на крыльцо, Грейвз едва удержался на ногах, пришлось ухватиться за перила. Гриндевальда он на этот раз все-таки выронил, и поделом тому; пребывавший в полубессознательном состоянии темный маг, кажется, больно приложился об дверь плечом, и если бы Грейвз не сжалился, попросту сполз бы вниз. Стоило втащить его в дом волоком, как охотничью добычу, но было ясно, что это было бы уже слишком.

Грейвз подхватил Гриндевальда на руки и, переступив порог, сгрузил его на скамейку в прихожей, прямо под вешалкой. Тот откинулся к стене и закрыл глаза. Выглядел он не очень: бледный, весь в крови и в грязи. Грейвз подавил ощущение неправильности происходящего и позвал:

— Дженни? Дженни, ты дома?

Работавшая у него за приличную плату эльфийка появилась сразу же. Сейчас она, должно быть, прибиралась в библиотеке.

— Мистер Грейвз? — удивилась Дженни и нервно оправила фартук. — Что случилось? Вы в крови! Кто это с вами?

Она попыталась заглянуть мимо него и рассмотреть Гриндевальда, который по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни.

Не стоило говорить ей про разрушения, узнает позже.

— Нужно позаботиться о нашем... госте, — выдавил Грейвз. — Он ранен, у него магическое истощение, и помощь ему нужна больше, чем мне. Нужно привести его в порядок, уложить, дать зелья из шкафчика, того, другого, который не в моей спальне.

Дженни все-таки сумела пробраться мимо него и застыла перед Гриндевальдом. На её личике отразилось недоверие, непонимание и наконец — ужас.

— Но... — медленно отступая, пролепетала она и подняла длинный палец, будто ей не хватало слов. — Это же сам...

Гриндевальд открыл один глаз и посмотрел на неё, как будто ожидая, что она скажет что-то интересное.

— Вы привели это в дом?! — пискнула Дженни и мигом оказалась позади Грейвза.

— По приказу мадам Президент, — попытался оправдался тот. — Так что, Дженни, нужно...

— Ну уж нет! — решительно объявила эльфийка и сорвала с себя передник. — Ноги моей не будет в этом доме, пока тут это чудовище! Я беру расчёт, пришлите деньги на мой адрес, а если я вам ещё нужна, будьте любезны, сэр, убрать отсюда эту пакость!

Она исчезла с возмущённым хлопком, и не успевший даже рта раскрыть Грейвз в который раз за день почувствовал себя облитым грязью.

Гриндевальд по-прежнему смотрел на него один глазом, даже не пытаясь открыть второй.

— Из-за тебя от меня даже домработница ушла! — прошипел Грейвз. Гриндевальд издал тихий смешок — на большее его сил, видимо, не хватило.

— Как ты смотришь на то, что я убью тебя при попытке к бегству? — риторически вопросил Грейвз.

— Пиквери видела, что я даже стоять нормально... не могу... Какое уж тут...

Закашлявшись, Гриндевальд умолк, и Грейвз был ему безмерно за это благодарен. Хотя бы потому, что слышать его слова — и осознавать их правдивость — было невыносимо.

— Мобиликорпус! — взмахнув палочкой, мстительно сказал Грейвз. Откровенно говоря, ему сейчас не стоило колдовать — в его-то состоянии да ещё и после удара камнем по голове. Но даже если Гриндевальда пару раз приложит об косяк, хуже ему уже не станет.

Гриндевальда приподняло и перевернуло в воздухе так, что у него клацнули зубы. Он попытался сгруппироваться, но не смог.

— Поаккуратнее, меня сейчас стошнит! — пожаловался он, глубоко дыша носом, но Грейвз и не подумал обращать внимание на его мольбы.

Гриндевальд, не прекращавший что-то злобно шипеть, ногами вперёд поплыл за ним на второй этаж; не особо стараясь сосредоточиться на заклинании, Грейвз на ходу сдирал с себя пиджак и жилет, пропитавшиеся пылью и кровью. К концу второго пролета Гриндевальд выдохся и замолчал, и Грейвз был ему за это почти благодарен, хотя и понимал, что сам вёл себя как свинья.

— Может, ты меня хотя бы положишь? — снова подал голос Гриндевальд, когда Грейвз оставил его висеть в воздухе в гостевой спальне, а сам пошёл в ванную. Грейвз не ответил, вывернул краны и наконец занялся собой. На виске наливалась шишка, кожа была рассечена, и её неприятно стягивала засохшая кровь. Грейвз умылся, очистил рану и, внимательно глядя в зеркало, залечил её заклинанием, а потом наложил очищающее на рубашку.

Когда он вернулся, Гриндевальд, видимо, уже несколько минут как потерял сознание. Грейвз подавил мелькнувшее было искушение полоснуть заклинанием по подставленному горлу и занялся делом. Отлевитировал Гриндевальда в ванную, тактично отвернулся, заклинанием для очистки овощей срезал с него всю одежду и небрежно уронил бессознательное тело в наполнившуюся водой и пеной ванну, придержав только в последний момент, чтобы тот не разбил затылок о бортик.

От внезапно хлынувшей со всех сторон воды Гриндевальд очнулся, забарахтался, судорожно уцепившись за оба бортика, и только через несколько секунд понял, что происходит и где он. От напряжения, а может, от того, что его голова только что была запрокинута назад, кровь снова пошла у него носом, но он совершенно этого не заметил. Его взгляд не отрывался от Грейвза, который стоял, невозмутимо всматриваясь в глубины зачарованного шкафчика и по очереди доставая из него флаконы с зельями.

Кровеостанавливающее, Кроветворное, Укрепляющее — одна за другой склянки стукались о край раковины, и Гриндевальд провожал взглядом каждую из них.

Повинуясь безмолвному приказу Грейвза, две мочалки сорвались со своего места на полочке и плюхнулись в воду.

— Что... это? — замученным тоном простонал Гриндевальд, пытаясь их оттолкнуть. — Перси, зачем?

— Мадам Пиквери приказала мне позаботиться о вас, мистер Гриндевальд, — сухо ответил Грейвз, выудив из шкафчика ещё и Костерост. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Применять к вам очищающие заклинания мне кажется не только невежливым, но и нецелесообразным: только вода смывает грязь по-настоящему, а кроме того, освежает и придаёт сил. Ещё раз назовёшь меня Перси — применю Круциатус.

Гриндевальд посмотрел на него странно и попытался расслабиться. Мочалки сновали по его телу, очищая от грязи и крови, быстро и грубо проходились по лицу, на котором оставались крупные клочья пены.

— Нельзя ли понежнее?! — не выдержал Гриндевальд.

— Я буду с тобой нежен, — пообещал Грейвз. — Когда-нибудь потом.

Не глядя на собеседника, он ждал нового язвительного комментария, но его не последовало. Грейвз вытащил из шкафчика ещё несколько флаконов с Кроветворным и Укрепляющим — запасы у него были большие — и только тогда спохватился, что рядом подозрительно тихо.

Гриндевальд то ли уснул, то ли опять потерял сознание и сползал вниз. Вода уже закрывала его рот, опасно близко подбираясь к носу. Грейвз метнулся вперёд, схватил его за подбородок и дёрнул вверх. Пузырёк с Укрепляющим упал около раковины и разбился, по ванной поплыл сладковатый запах. Гриндевальд распахнул больные, глубоко запавшие глаза и попытался иронично улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки его губы искривила судорога.

— Только посмей умереть сейчас, — страшным шёпотом сказал Грейвз, наклонившись к самому его лицу. — Только посмей. Ты нужен мне живым и здоровым, привезти тебя в суд прикованным к постели — это не по мне.

Даже не вытащив из воды, он сразу влил в Гриндевальда весь набор подготовленных уже зелий. Прижимал открытые пузырьки к бескровным губам и заставлял глотать.

— Можно было обойтись, — просипел Гриндевальд, глядя на последний пузырёк — с Костеростом. — Мне нужно только отлежаться несколько дней, и всё будет в порядке. У меня ничего не сломано!

— Мне лучше знать, — сказал Грейвз и зажал ему нос. — Пей сейчас же, или я применю крайние меры.

— Какие? — попытался увильнуть Гриндевальд. Право слово, как ребёнок, который оттягивает время перед приёмом горького лекарства!

— Узнаешь, — не сдался Грейвз. — Пей.

Гриндевальд выпил. Костерост был ужасен на вкус, и ему не удалось сделать вид, что он этого вкуса не почувствовал.

Пустые флаконы отправились в раковину, разбитый был собран заново Репаро и попал туда же.

— Ты очень заботлив, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Заткнуть его не получалось, что за человек такой? Даже сознание он терял ненадолго, а потом приходил в себя и опять начинал раздражать.

— Пора в постель, — не поддался Грейвз. Вода из ванны исчезла, на Гриндевальда сверху упало полотенце и принялось беспощадно его вытирать.

В спальне Грейвз сообразил, что пижаму придётся пожертвовать свою, и призвал самый нелюбимый комплект. Пока чёрная шёлковая пижама с вышитыми на ней лебедями по взмаху палочки облачала Гриндевальда, Грейвз стоял, отвернувшись. Ещё не хватало смотреть, чуть ли не напрашиваясь на очередной укол.

— А ты ещё и тактичен! — восхитился Гриндевальд. — Послушай, я в тебе и не сомневался. Правильно я выбрал тебя — благородный, умный, тактичный...

— На чём ты и погорел, — сквозь зубы ответил Грейвз. — Кстати, я там что-то говорил про прикованного к кровати?

Он развернулся. Гриндевальд лежал на разобранной постели и силился приподняться и устроиться полулёжа. Помогать ему Грейвз совершенно не собирался. Он взмахнул палочкой — и на обнажённых щиколотках сомкнулись тонкие кандалы, цепочка скользнула и затерялась в складках простыни.

Хотя бы на секунду, но Гриндевальд потерял дар речи. Грейвз залюбовался, прищурившись. Чёрное Гриндевальду было удивительно к лицу, как и всякому блондину; кандалы шли ему ещё больше, но прекраснее всего он был, когда молчал.

— Не ожидал, — признался наконец Гриндевальд. — А что ты ещё хочешь со мной сделать?

— Вставить тебе кляп, — чистосердечно признался Грейвз, накладывая на кандалы одно заклинание за другим. Вторая цепочка крепко оплела кроватный столбик в изножье, приковав его.

— Они растягиваются, когда нужно, — сообщил Грейвз. — До ванной дойдёшь, если понадобится. Но не дальше.

— Так я в тюрьме? — блёкло улыбнулся Гриндевальд. По его лицу то и дело проходила едва заметная судорога, как будто он сдерживал сильную боль.

— Ты в моём доме, который я превращу в тюрьму, а при необходимости — в пыточную, — уведомил Грейвз.

В измученном взгляде Гриндевальда мелькнуло что-то, что заставило его устыдиться, но остановиться он уже не мог, желание наконец поквитаться с обидчиком окончательно победило чувство долга. Только теперь он окончательно осознал — враг оказался в его руках, беспомощный, скованный металлом и магией, запертый в доме с ним наедине, больной, едва одетый...

Ощущение собственного всемогущества накатило с такой силой, что самому стало страшно. Плевать на то, что будет потом, сейчас можно унизить и замучить — Серафина поймёт. Она второй раз заперла Гриндевальда с опасной тварью в надежде, что тварь его сожрёт.

Грейвз словно очнулся. Он не тварь и никогда ею не был!

Гриндевальд следил за ним как бы ненароком, из-под полуопущенных ресниц, борясь с чудовищной усталостью.

— Ты меня боишься, — понял Грейвз. — Тебе страшно засыпать, потому ты всё время чешешь языком и бесишь меня!

— Я не боюсь!

— Лжёшь, — сказал Грейвз, наклоняясь над ним. Он не знал, как сумел это понять, но сейчас чужая ложь казалась ему очевидной.

Гриндевальд дёрнулся, как будто хотел отстраниться, но деваться ему было некуда.

— Я не ты, — сказал Грейвз. — Тебе нечего меня бояться. Я вылечу тебя и отправлю на скамью подсудимых. Но пока ты спишь, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Засыпай.

Гриндевальд взял его за руку и притянул к себе. Последний раз вымученная улыбка коснулась его губ.

— И всё же я в тебе не ошибся, — проговорил он.

Грейвз опустил взгляд на пальцы, едва ощутимо сжимавшие его руку, а когда снова взглянул Гриндевальду в лицо, тот уже спал.

Мерлин, ну наконец-то он замолчал.

После всех приключений тянуло выпить, но Грейвз не мог себе этого позволить. Сейчас нужно было оставаться в здравом рассудке.

Он помедлил, не зная, что дальше делать, — хотелось остаться и сидеть рядом с Гриндевальдом, следя за каждым его вздохом и движением. Даже сейчас, обессиленный и лишённый магии, он был опасен, и Грейвз смутно подозревал, что у него ещё найдутся козыри в рукаве. Он действительно немного побыл рядом, но Гриндевальд спал, как убитый, и понемногу Грейвз успокоился. У всякой силы есть предел, так хорошо, что его враг достиг предела своей.

Но он спустился на первый этаж лишь тогда, когда внизу резко и нетерпеливо звякнул дверной звонок. Он открыл, ожидая увидеть кого угодно — обстоятельства не располагали к определённости, — но это оказалась Серафина, причём одна. Грейвз внимательно всмотрелся в её глаза, проверяя, не изменили ли они цвет. Показалось, что Серафина тоже задержала на нём взгляд чуть дольше необходимого.

Она уже бывала в его доме и потому, не тратя времени на вопросы, решительно направилась в гостиную.

— Садитесь, — предложил Грейвз. Пиквери как будто даже не заметила его слов.

Она выглядела лучше, чем два часа назад, на ней снова был её тюрбан, и она вновь держалась совершенно невозмутимо, с привычным царственным достоинством.

— Какие новости? — спросил Грейвз.

Вместо ответа Пиквери показала взглядом наверх, и на её лице мелькнула тень опасения.

Грейвз кивнул.

— Спит, — почему-то шёпотом сказал он. — Пока что. Но не знаю, насколько восстановившимся он проснётся. Что происходит в МАКУСА?

Он сказал "МАКУСА", как будто после того, что случилось, органы власти ещё могли существовать.

— Мы разбираем завалы, — сообщила Пиквери. — Работают все, кто в состоянии. Раненые в больнице, обливиаторы ещё не закончили с не-магами. Для них небоскрёб рухнул из-за ошибки в проектировании. В завтрашних выпусках их газет чуть не все статьи будут именно об этом. Наши, впрочем, тоже... Как ты справился?

— Приложил его головой пару раз, чуть не утопил в ванне, приковал к постели и обещал сделать с ним что-то страшное, если попробует бежать, — честно ответил Грейвз.

— Помогло? — серьёзно спросила Пиквери.

— Помогло — пока он слаб, как котёнок. Но я не знаю, что будет завтра. Вы нашли кандалы?

— Которые он сбросил? Даже если найдём, это будет бесполезно, — усмехнулась Серафина. — Охраняй его.

— То есть, я смогу больше, чем оковы, зачарованные для того, чтобы...

— Персиваль, — сказала Пиквери, остановив его движением руки. — Не будем об этом. Пока ты охраняешь его. Дальнейшие распоряжения получишь позже. Я только зашла проверить, что всё нормально.

— Всё нормально?! — взвился Грейвз. — Нет, всё не нормально! Ты оставила меня сторожить мину замедленного действия! Просто признай — мы бессильны! Легче просто отпустить его, чем пытаться удержать! Он только посмеётся над нами и уйдет снова! А ты! Просто признай, что пытаешься сохранить лицо, назначив меня жертвой!

— Не узнаю тебя, — нахмурилась Пиквери. — Это он на тебя так влияет?

— Не уходи от темы, — процедил Грейвз. — На тебя давят. Что ты сказала Конгрессу?

— Заседания пока не было. Я скажу, что Гриндевальд под надёжной охраной.

Грейвз истерически засмеялся и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Да, под охраной одного аврора. Конечно. Серафина, пока не поздно, раздобудь кандалы, амулеты, всё, что угодно, чтобы мы могли его остановить!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — медленно произнесла Пиквери, — что то, что его может остановить, у нас уже есть.

Лишившись дара речи, Грейвз смотрел на неё.

— Хочешь сказать, это я?! Я?!

— Ты нашёл с ним общий язык, и какое-то время вы были союзниками. Если не получается действовать силой, нужно действовать хитростью.

— Какой ещё хитростью?! — взорвался Грейвз. — Ты думаешь, что говоришь?! От него нужно избавиться — и чем скорее, тем лучше! Что тебе мешает спихнуть его швейцарцам ввиду невозможности нормально охранять? В конце концов, что мешает приговорить его прямо сейчас и сейчас же привести приговор в исполнение?!

— Да ты ли это? — изумилась Пиквери. — Я тебя не узнаю, что с тобой? Казнь практически без суда — опомнись! И это ты, поборник закона? Персиваль, я понимаю, что день начался нелегко, но приди в себя! Гриндевальд арестован нами и всё еще находится под арестом! Он будет находиться под стражей, пока мы не рассмотрим запрос об экстрадиции — а такового ещё не было — или не решим судить его у нас.

Грейвз прищурился. Пиквери он знал довольно хорошо, по крайней мере предполагал, что знает, но она была политиком, и предсказать ход её мысли ему удавалось не всегда.

— Тебе что-то от него нужно, — медленно сказал он. — Или ты хочешь оставить его себе и попытаться склонить на свою сторону. Или убедить не трогать Америку. Или ты просто благодарна ему за помощь и хочешь позволить бежать. И это тогда, когда ты сама пыталась убить его без суда в присутствии свидетелей!

— Я полагаю, что не обязана отчитываться о своих мотивах, — резко ответила Пиквери. — Даже тебе. Даже несмотря на произошедшее.

Ещё раз окинув взглядом гостиную, она поднялась на ноги и направилась к двери.

— Я пришлю к тебе аналитика, — сказала она. — Чтобы ты был в курсе происходящего. Я вижу, что ты маешься без дела и думаешь не о том. Рухнувшее здание — не единственная наша проблема, предостаточно и других. Меня осаждают журналисты.

— Пусть мне докладывают каждый час, — попросил Грейвз. — Если мне ещё позволено знать подробности.

Пиквери, казалось, даже не заметила укола.

— Я передам твоим заместителям, — ответила она и ушла не прощаясь.

Закрыв за ней дверь, Грейвз бросился в кресло и, поймав себя на том, что непростительно взвинчен и почти потерял способность соображать здраво, попытался успокоиться. За зельями нужно было подниматься на второй этаж, самые сильные зелья на случай серьёзных ранений он хранил в своей спальне, а в той, что досталась Гриндевальду, — только стандартный набор. Отправившись за зельями, Грейвз заодно проверил Гриндевальда.

Тот спал в той же позе, в которой Грейвз его оставил, и тот осторожно приблизился, чтобы убедиться, что это была не искусно наколдованная иллюзия. Но нет, Гриндевальд был настоящим. Грейвз подумал и коснулся его подбородка, заставив повернуть голову вбок. Так он не захлебнётся своей кровью, если опять начнётся кровотечение.

От прикосновения Гриндевальд дёрнулся во сне и что-то невнятно пробормотал. Грейвз припомнил, что где-то в кабинете валялись амулеты, оставшиеся ещё с войны, но бросил мысль о попытках понять чужой бред. Всё равно чары уже давно выветрились, а о переводчике в такой ситуации приходилось только мечтать. Хотя мысль была заманчивой — что если Гриндевальд, не способный сейчас контролировать себя, скажет что-то важное?

Ещё через час нужно было снова дать ему зелий, а пока пусть валяется как есть.

Аналитик прибыл быстро.

— Проходите, — сказал Грейвз, открыв дверь. Никого, кроме Принстона, он не ожидал увидеть и был рад тому, что имеет дело с лучшими мозгами аналитического отдела.

— Я не займу много вашего времени, сэр, — сказал Принстон. Грейвз пригласил его в гостиную и предложил устраиваться за столом, Принстон снял шляпу, положил её на колено и достал из папки документы.

— Мэгги Вилфорт, — сказал он. — Здесь всё, что нам удалось найти на неё и её родителей.

— Опрос соседей? — спросил Грейвз, перебирая бумаги. — Они не заметили ничего странного?

— Заметили, сэр, — ответил Принстон таким же равнодушным тоном. — Два дня назад Мэгги Вилфорт пропала из дома и вернулась только к утру.

— Потрясающе, — в сердцах сказал Грейвз и швырнул бумаги обратно на стол. — Теперь нам нужно разыскать настоящую Мэгги и понять, откуда вылезла та тварь, которая её подменила.

— Ризерстоун приказал прочесать местность неподалёку от её дома, — сообщил Принстон. — Подтверждаете приказ?

— Подтверждаю, — мрачно ответил Грейвз. — Особенное внимание обратите на провалы, ямы, котлованы для стройки, подвалы, тоннели. Будьте осторожны. Уведомьте всех о лиловых глазах, по которым можно узнать тварь. Кто знает, вдруг она была не одна? Докладывать мне каждый час об этой операции и о том, как продвигается разбор завалов. В условиях нехватки времени принимать решения самостоятельно.

Принстон поднялся и повторил всё слово в слово.

— Ступайте, — ответил Грейвз. — Через два часа с вас письменный отчёт и анализ происходящего, прошу также озаботиться прогнозом. Свяжитесь с невыразимцами, возможно, они как-то помогут. Если бы знать, что это за источник, не заслуживающий доверия...

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отозвался Принстон и ушёл. Грейвз не сомневался, что через полтора часа он вернётся с отчётом на пяти листах. Хорошо иметь дело с профессионалами.

Он прошёлся по дому, подавил в себе желание снова заглянуть в спальню и вместо этого направился в кабинет, который в его доме был объединен с библиотекой. Ещё час он полностью посвятил тому, чтобы заклясть каждый предмет, хоть сколько-нибудь подходивший для его целей, даже не думая над тем, как будет выглядеть результат. Покойная мать простит его за надругательство над семейными реликвиями, но ничего не сделать было бы преступлением, а ничего более уместного он не нашёл. Все предметы должны были быть настоящими, а не наколдованными, и желательно старыми, что изрядно ограничивало его возможности.

Гриндевальд по-прежнему спал, не шевелясь. Грейвз мог представить степень его усталости, и это было ему только на руку. Он выложил свою добычу на постель и занялся новыми чарами.

Заколдованные ёлочные игрушки разлетелись по периметру комнаты и повисли под потолком, некоторые замерли над постелью, зловеще покачиваясь. Хищно блестели стеклянные шары и сосульки с наложенными на них охранными и сигнальными чарами, таинственно мерцали фигурки грифонов и фестралов — эти были призваны напасть на заключённого при попытке к бегству. Грейвз осмотрел результат и остался доволен. Затем он подцепил с постели две пары бус, которые передавались в их семье по наследству, покрутил их, проверил, как работают чары, лишающие магии, и попробовал надеть одни из них Гриндевальду на шею. Тот сонно вздохнул, почувствовав осторожное касание чужих пальцев, но не проснулся. Грейвз накинул бусы, чуть потянул, чтобы легли на шею, и выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда у него это получилось. Так же вышло со вторыми, третьими и четвёртыми, жемчуг ложился поверх агата и янтаря, создавая странный, почти изысканный в своей абсурдности контраст. Дольше всего пришлось повозиться с рубиновым колье, у которого был сложный, сделанный в едином стиле с самим украшением замочек. Опиравшийся коленом о постель Грейвз изрядно попотел, пытаясь застегнуть его на ощупь, замочек скользил в пальцах, Гриндевальд ровно дышал под руками, и каждое случайное прикосновение к его коже заставляло Грейвза вздрагивать. Наконец замочек защёлкнулся, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Оставались браслеты, но ни один из них не желал надеваться — все они были предназначены для тонких дамских запястий. Грейвз выругался, заставил каждый браслет расшириться и надел все пять — на левую руку два, на правую три.

Потом отступил и рассмотрел результат своего труда. В сочетании с игрушками Гриндевальд походил на рождественскую ёлку, благо и до Рождества было всего ничего.

Грейвз тихо засмеялся, закрыв рот рукой, но мгновением спустя осознал подступающую истерику и, строго себя одёрнув, направился за зельями — и для себя в том числе.

Когда он, опорожнив флакон Успокоительного, тряхнул Гриндевальда за плечо, тот токльо что-то промычал.

— Лекарства! — громко сказал Грейвз. Гриндевальд немного приподнялся, но глаз так и не открыл. Ну, его счастье, так он не видел, что на нём надето и что его окружает.

Присев на постель, Грейвз влил в него положенные зелья. Выпив последнее, Гриндевальд тут же улегся обратно. Было видно, что он всё так же измучен, как и прежде.

— Может, поешь? — неуверенно спросил Грейвз.

Гриндевальд покачал головой и заснул, не закончив движения.

Счастливчик. Он спит, а другим приходится расхлёбывать последствия его преступлений!

Грейвз побродил по дому, стараясь успокоиться, засел было в кабинете, чтобы внимательно изучить принесённые Принстоном бумаги, — но почти сразу ему пришлось мчаться в прихожую, чтобы открыть дверь новому посетителю.

— Вы почему не в больнице? — обнаружив на пороге Ричардсона, рявкнул он.

— Потому что там от меня мало толку, — не поддался тот. — Можно я войду, сэр?

Рука у него была на перевязи, и он то и дело морщился.

— Кто вас послал? — спросил Грейвз, пропустив его в дом.

— Мистер Ризерстоун, сэр. Рука болит, но аппарировать с донесениями я могу.

— Смотрите, не перестарайтесь, — серьёзно заметил Грейвз, в свете, падающем из окон гостиной, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Что-то вы бледны.

Ричардсон дёрнул уголком рта.

— День не задался, сэр.

Ладно, Мерлин с ним, хочет расщепиться — его проблемы, не маленький.

— Ваши сведения?

— Первое — МАКУСА, — чётко доложил Ричардсон. — Чары против не-магов наведены на весь квартал, обливиаторы работают снаружи по периметру, сотрудникам не-мажеских служб внушается, что они принимают участие в разборе завалов и помогают потерпевшим. Второе — завалы разбирают наши силы под руководством госпожи Президент. Есть опасения, что дыра, в которую ушла тварь, могла остаться открытой. Третье — созвано чрезвычайное заседание Конгресса. Конгресс хочет знать все подробности произошедшего и роль мистера Гриндевальда в этих событиях.

— Дальше, — потребовал Грейвз.

— Четвёртое — операция по поиску Мэгги Вилфорт идёт полным ходом. Привлечено несколько легилиментов. Результатов пока нет. Пятое и самое плохое — ограбление банка на Парк Авеню, грабителей никто не видел и не может вспомнить, как они выглядели; нападение на бар "Слепая свинья", есть убитые; и подозрительное ограбление на углу сто третьей улицы и второй авеню. Это только то, что мы знаем, без карты и часов наши возможности сильно ограничены. Заксельбург распорядился отправить патрули на улицы, но это капля в море, большая часть авроров занята на двух операциях...

— Не так, — поморщился Грейвз. — Направьте дежурных в полицейские участки. Их никто не должен заметить, а они будут в курсе событий. Должны докладывать о любом подозрительном происшествии, вам понятно? "Слепую свинью" закрыть и опечатать, в банк направить легилиментов, пусть покопаются, может, какие-то следы всё же остались. На подозрительное ограбление отправить двух авроров, пусть работают вместе с полицией и выяснят все подробности. Полицейским память стереть, разумеется.

Ричардсон вытащил самопишущее перо, и теперь оно резво скакало по бумаге, записывая слова Грейвза.

— Стажёров привлекать? — уточнил Ричардсон.

— Не только стажёров, — с неохотой ответил Грейвз, — привлекать студентов двух последних курсов, в патрули отправлять только в паре с кем-то опытным, на дежурство в полицейские участки можно одних. Хотя бы немного сил мы так освободим.

— Ваши указания насчёт всего остального?

— На руинах МАКУСА пусть командует госпожа Пиквери, — поразмыслив, распорядился Грейвз. — Только напомните ей: пусть заверит Конгресс, что преступник находится под надёжной охраной.

— От вашего имени? — заикнулся было Ричардсон и осёкся, встретив его взгляд. — Понял. Что-то ещё?

— Да. Если ещё через два часа Мэгги Вилфорт не будет найдена или не будут обнаружены признаки чего-то подозрительного, операцию следует свернуть и перебросить силы на улицы города. На угрозы реагировать в прежнем режиме.

— Ещё распоряжения?

— Пока нет, — сказал Грейвз. Кажется, он всё предусмотрел. Голова шла кругом.

Ричардсон в спешке аппарировал от самой двери, и Грейвз даже не задумался о том, что это было невежливо. Он только-только закрыл дверь, как за ней прозвучал новый хлопок, и он, так и не успев отпустить дверную ручку, с беззвучным вздохом вновь потянул её на себя.

— Вы быстро, Принстон, — сказал он. — Разминулись с Ричардсоном на секунду. Это с вами мистер Мэдисон?

Невыразимца Мэдисона он видел не так уж и часто, недаром они предпочитали обычно быть в тени, но забыть этого пожилого мага в шляпе-котелке было трудно. Кажется, он был единственным во всем отделе, кто предпочитал все же оставаться хоть сколько-нибудь узнаваемым.

— К вашим услугам, директор Грейвз, — ответил тот, приподняв котелок. — Я только что с развалин. Дело не терпит отлагательств.

— Сэр, — бесцветно произнёс Принстон, — к сожалению, я не успел закончить свой отчёт. Пока вы беседуете с мистером Мэдисоном, я могу где-нибудь устроиться?

— Первый этаж в вашем распоряжении, — сдержанно ответил Грейвз, хотя его сердце сжал холодный страх. Если дело не терпит отлагательств, значит, опасность по меньшей мере сравнима с предыдущей.

Принстон, к его чести, понял намёк на то, что наверх соваться нежелательно, и свернул на кухню. Грейвз пригласил Мэдисона в гостиную, которая за сегодняшнее утро уже повидала слишком многое.

— Я полагаю, всё серьёзнее, чем казалось? — спросил он. — Насколько серьёзно? Новые твари уже лезут из-под обломков?

— Пока нет, — сказал Мэдисон.

— Пока? — оборвал его Грейвз. — Говорите прямо — всё плохо?

— Разбор завалов приостановлен по моей просьбе, — пояснил Мэдисон. — У меня есть основания полагать, что в самом низу находится портал.

Грейвз поймал себя на том, что нервно барабанит пальцами по колену.

— Портал, значит, — повторил он.

— Судя по тому, что мне стало известно, упомянутое существо, которое мы пока что именуем "тварь", не зная её истинного наименования, не могло просто пробурить землю и исчезнуть на глубине. Если мы до сих пор не встречали упоминаний о таких тварях...

— Гриндевальд встречал, — напомнил Грейвз.

— Я ни в коей мере не сомневаюсь в познаниях мистера Гриндевальда, — заявил Мэдисон. Это прозвучало как сдержанная похвала и выражение уважения — совсем эти невыразимцы потеряли всякий стыд! — Однако же, опять-таки, насколько мне известно, он сам полагал этот источник не заслуживающим доверия. Но как в таком источнике, предполагающем изрядную фантастичность сведений, могли появиться сведения совершенно правдивые?

— Это была сказка, — неожиданно для себя сказал Грейвз. — Я готов поспорить, что это была сказка. Гриндевальд изучал Тёмные Искусства, путешествовал по всей Европе и наверняка нашёл эту сказку либо записанной, либо передаваемой изустно в какой-нибудь семье. И запомнил. У меня создалось впечатление, что он ничего никогда не забывает.

— Я готов признать вашу правоту, однако мы можем узнать истину только у самого мистера Гриндевальда.

— Не стоит его сейчас будить, — предостерёг Грейвз. — Он совсем плох.

Конечно, это было не так, Гриндевальд ещё мог язвить или бояться, но подпортить ему репутацию нужно было хотя бы ради морального удовлетворения.

— В таком случае, когда он проснётся, прошу вас, задайте ему этот вопрос, — сказал Мэдисон.

— Задам, — обещал Грейвз. — Вы уверены, что портал не закрылся за тварью?

— Анализ показывает возмущения магического поля, достаточные, чтобы предполагать там наличие портала.

— Это не могут быть остатки защитного контура?

— Категорически нет. Характер воздействия указывает на портал.

— Так вы зря меня обнадёжили, — с досадой сказал Грейвз. — Вы повели разговор так, словно существование портала — только вероятность.

— Я и не говорю, что там под завалами совершенно точно находится дыра в другое измерение, — заметил Мэдисон, — потому что я её не видел сам. Но по косвенным признакам...

— Другое измерение?! — ухватился за его обмолвку Грейвз. — Какое ещё другое измерение?

— А вы полагали, что эти твари живут просто под землёй?

— Полагал, — помедлив, почти смущенно признался Грейвз.

— И зря, — попенял Мэдисон. — Итак, мой прогноз — девять к одному. Есть шанс, что это просто очень сильное остаточное излучение, но проблема в том, что пока оно не показывает тенденции к угасанию.

— Вы хотите сказать, что существуют другие измерения?

— А вы хотите сказать, будто не знаете, что это так? — с иронией взглянул на него Мэдисон.

Грейвз поразмыслил.

— Это тварь из загробного мира? — упавшим голосом спросил он. — У нас есть люди, которые что-то в этом понимают?

— Боюсь, что нет, — пожав плечами, отозвался Мэдисон. — Вы же знаете, что некромагия запрещена, запрещены и все подобные действия, ритуалы и исследования. В Новый свет проникли некоторые… сомнительные веяния, но мой отдел ни в коем случае не практикует подобные методики и не проводит исследований на эту тему.

— И как остановить тварей, если они вдруг полезут на свет, вы не знаете?

— Вероятно, так же, как и в прошлый раз — исключительно воздействием без применения магии. Я пришёл только потому, что мадам Президент не осознает всей угрозы безопасности магов в городе.

— Вы ошибаетесь, она порой только притворяется, что ей важно лишь не потерять лицо, — вяло попытался защитить Серафину Грейвз. — Но сейчас вы правы, потому что за безопасность отвечаю я.

Если сейчас ошибиться, твари вылезут из дыры и рассеются по городу, выискивая и пожирая волшебников. Бежать в другие штаты будет бесполезно — рано или поздно они доберутся и туда, и весь континент сгорит огнём.

Картина была чудовищной, но Грейвз уже не в силах был прийти в ужас.

— Мистер Мэдисон, прошу вас взять на себя руководство действиями вокруг развалин, — сказал он. — Прежде всего, стоит укрепить завал, чтобы его нельзя было разрушить изнутри. Затем необходимо окружить место, где было здание, колючей проволокой, не используя при этом магию. Также нужно раздобыть не-мажеское оружие. Утром мы сражались мечами и копьями, вечером пусть это будут пулемёты. Ввести запрет на применение магии на некотором расстоянии от портала — это расстояние вы установите сами. Если понадобятся письменные указания, я их дам. Принстон!

Тот появился так быстро, будто стоял за дверью, хотя Грейвз знал, что его подчинённые не опустятся до подслушивания.

— Ваш отчёт.

— Я ещё не...

— Сдайте в том виде, в каком есть. Всё равно, я думаю, большая часть сведений из него уже неактуальна. Найдите Ричардсона или кого-нибудь ещё — пусть передадут Ризерстоуну — предыдущий приказ отменяется, местность необходимо прочёсывать до победного конца. Мистер Мэдисон, есть среди ваших людей кто-то, кого можно было бы послать искать второй портал в окрестностях дома Мэгги Вилфорт?

— Несомненно, — с достоинством ответил тот.

— Вы слышали? Невыразимцев слушаться во всём. Вы свободны, Принстон.

Тот ушёл, и Мэдисон тоже поднялся.

— К сожалению, наше более близкое знакомство состоялось при печальных обстоятельствах, — сказал он, пожимая Грейвзу руку. — Но я был бы рад оказать услугу вам и всему магическому миру Америки...

— В обмен на ответную — беседу с Гриндевальдом, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Удачи в работе на развалинах, мистер Мэдисон.

Он выпроводил невыразимца и несколько минут успел посвятить отчёту Принстона.

— Не дом, а проходной двор! — проговорил Грейвз, вскочив на очередной звонок. — Хотя больше похоже на штаб. Это ещё что такое?

Дверной проём перегораживал огромный ящик, доходивший Грейвзу до пояса. На гроб было не слишком похоже, а для сундука он был слишком уж...

— Простите, сэр! — сказала Эржебет Кис со своим неповторимым акцентом. — Нам больше негде это спасать, и мадам Пиквери посоветовала обратиться к вам.

Чтобы видеть Грейвза, ей пришлось облокотиться о ящик, который то и дело норовил сползти вниз по ступеням — настолько он был длинен.

— Нельзя ли хотя бы уменьшить эту штуку? — изумился Грейвз.

— Нельзя, сэр! — раздался голос позади ящика, где Маркус Яницки, судя по звукам, подпрыгивал в надежде на то, что Грейвз его увидит, только ему никак не удавалось прыгнуть достаточно высоко. — Миссис Эллис поручила нам доставить его сюда и сказала, что дальнейшее уменьшение может повредить документы.

— А где сама миссис Эллис? — малодушно пытаясь потянуть время, спросил Грейвз. Его взгляд был устремлён на улицу, поверх головы Кис и страшного ящика.

— Осталась с Чарли в больнице, — прокричал из-за ящика Яницки. — Вы, наверное, знаете, у него никого нет, а от Костероста так больно... Миссис Эллис очень хороший начальник.

— Да, — добавила Кис, — мистер Колдридж просил передать вам глубочайшую благодарность за его спасение. Вы тоже очень хороший начальник, — неуверенно добавила она.

— Прекратите подлизываться, — велел Грейвз. — Вы и так знаете, что я не могу перечить мадам Пиквери. Заносите свой архив.

Он уступил им дорогу, и ящик, качнувшись, вплыл в прихожую. На всякий случай Грейвз вытащил палочку, подстраховывая — а то ещё грохнется и разбудит спящее на втором этаже зло!

— Вы очень добры, сэр, — сказал Яницки, когда смог предстать перед Грейвзом целиком. — Кстати, куда нам его поставить?

Грейвз направил ящик в гостиную, не подумав, что тот займёт добрую половину комнаты.

На второй взгляд он уже не казался таким огромным, но вид помещения определённо портил.

— И что там? — спросил Грейвз.

— Всё, что смогли вытащить из-под обломков, — сказала Кис. — Мы упаковали туда документы в неповреждённых шкафах и документы из повреждённых, всё вперемешку, сортировать времени не было. Там личные дела сотрудников, перечни имущества, делопроизводство аврората, бухгалтерия — в общем, всё, что отправляют в архив.

— Угу, — сказал Грейвз. — А где были вы двое и миссис Эллис, когда Чарли Колдриджа придавило шкафом?

Яницки и Кис одновременно вспыхнули, и у обоих забегали глаза.

— Миссис Эллис, — медленно начала Кис, — она должна была занести годовой отчёт миссис Квелье. А они подруги и наверняка выпили бы чашечку кофе с утра. Или две.

— И болтали бы часа два, — буркнул Яницки себе под нос. Он уже не выдержал взгляда Грейвза и уставился на свои ботинки, разглядывая их так внимательно, словно на их носках был начертана разгадка важнейших тайн мироздания.

— И жребий прикрывать остальных двоих прогульщиков выпал Чарльзу, — закончил Грейвз. — Поэтому он остался в архиве один, и никто не пришёл ему на помощь.

Потупились уже оба.

— Мы уже принесли Ча... мистеру Колдриджу свои извинения, — сказала Кис.

— А миссис Эллис не задалась тем же вопросом, что и я? — спросил Грейвз.

— Нет, пока что не догадалась.

— Рано или поздно догадается, — заметил Грейвз. — О наказании для вас, помимо обычного дисциплинарного, я подумаю позже. Можете идти. Ваш архив будет в полной безопасности.

Скомканно попрощавшись, юные идиоты собрались было уйти, но столкнулись на пороге с Ричардсоном — тот был ещё бледнее прежнего и тяжело дышал.

— Ох, подождите, сейчас приду в себя! — сказал он и, держась рукой за стену, присел на скамеечку в прихожей. — Пять аппараций за полчаса — слишком много.

— Я предупреждал, — холодно заметил Грейвз. — Доложите, когда придёте в себя. А вы идите, видите, что мистеру Ричардсону помощь не нужна!

Кис и Яницки аппарировали от крыльца, а Грейвз наклонился, заглядывая Ричардсону в лицо.

— Так, больше вы отсюда никуда не двинетесь, — сказал он.

— Но донесения! — вскинулся Ричардсон.

— Поручим кому-то другому. Или хотите закончить с полным магическим истощением, как... как мистер Гриндевальд?

— Нет. Итак, донесение. Мистер Мэдисон отправил нескольких людей из своего отдела на поиски Мэгги Вилфорт, хотя и оговорился, что ищут они не столько девочку, сколько какой-то портал. Остатки Вулворт-билдинг начали окружать колючей проволокой, несколько обливиаторов и авроров отправились в ближайшую военную часть, чтобы убедить не-магов отдать оружие.

— Следует также забрать с собой нескольких солдат, умеющих с этим оружием обращаться, и внушить им что-нибудь, подходящее случаю, — заметил Грейвз. — Заседание Конгресса уже состоялось?

— Должно начаться через полчаса в доме конгрессмена Симплтона. Среди людей расползаются слухи. Говорят, что это всё подстроил Гриндевальд и сбежал. Говорят, что чудовища могут ходить среди людей. Какой-то девице из бухгалтерии показалось, что у её подружки лиловые глаза, и она запустила в неё Ступефаем, та ударилась о стену дома и попала в больницу с несколькими переломами. Авроры стараются минимизировать панику, но те, кто не при делах, норовят разбежаться по домам.

— Распустите по домам тех, кто не имеет в себе сил действовать, — приказал Грейвз. — Распорядитесь размножить аврорские жетоны, установить Протеевы чары с ограничением в семьдесят два часа, чтобы уловить сигнал бедствия, если он будет, и раздать их всем сотрудникам.

— Это не чрезмерно, сэр? — спросил Ричардсон. — Раздавать аврорские жетоны всем...

— Чрезмерно, — согласился Грейвз. — Но польза перевешивает возможный вред. Что можете сказать об остальном?

— В остальном чрезвычайная ситуация проходит в штатном режиме, — доложил Ричардсон. — Все ваши приказы выполняются. Над ограблением работают, стажёры отправлены в полицейские участки... Если это всё, я пойду?

— Куда? — снисходительно спросил Грейвз и, закинув руку Ричардсона себе на плечо, помог ему подняться на ноги. — Вы пойдете со мной.

Он сгрузил подчинённого на диван в гостиной, и тот сел, не особо пытаясь сопротивляться и показывать, что бодр и готов нестись в десять мест сразу.

— Что это, сэр? — спросил он, указывая на ящик.

— Спасённый архив, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Временное хранение.

Он собирался спросить, налить ли Ричардсону виски или предложить кофе, но в этот момент в дверь даже не позвонили, а забарабанили.

— И кто бы это мог быть? — задумчиво спросил Грейвз, отправляясь открывать. За дверью обнаружился Абернати, взмыленный и со шляпой в руке.

— Сэр! — воскликнул он. Его уши заполыхали. — Простите, я не вовремя?

— Что случилось, мистер Абернати? — спросил Грейвз, пытаясь быть терпеливым.

— Я тут подумал, может быть, это важно! — сказал тот, запинаясь. — То есть, может быть, конечно, неважно, но я подумал...

— Заходите, — велел Грейвз.

В гостиной Абернати неуверенно кивнул Ричардсону, с которым, кажется, не был знаком, и как будто не заметил приглашения присесть.

— Что вы подумали? — спросил Грейвз, обеими руками опершись о спинку стула.

— Гриндевальда взяли с вашей палочкой, — выпалил Абернати и замолк, как будто это всё объясняло.

Грейвз и Ричардсон переглянулись, и Ричардсон уступил Грейвзу право озвучить догадку первым.

— Вы хотите сказать, что мы так и не выяснили, где его собственная палочка и как она вообще выглядит? — осведомился Грейвз. — Увы, ваша мысль опоздала. На допросах он объяснил, что палочка ему не нужна, и даже аппарировать он может без неё.

Абернати энергично помотал головой.

— Не сходится, — сказал он. — Волшебник без палочки? Такой надменный волшебник, как Гриндевальд?

— Возможно, он надеялся взять мою, когда добирался в Америку... — медленно произнёс Грейвз, переглянувшись с Ричардсоном. — Тогда выходит, что прежде он похищал палочки у других волшебников и избавлялся от них, когда в них пропадала нужда?

Он замолк, вспомнив Гриндевальда, подбирающего с пола палочку Марсо. Он вооружился при виде опасности, но беглого преступника опасность подстерегает всегда и везде. Позже палочка стажёра просто сгорела, не выдержав его магической силы, а палочка Грейвза осталась цела. Значит, подходила не всякая. А если нет времени выискивать нужную? А ещё Гриндевальд любил бахвалиться, пускать пыль в глаза и притворяться сильнее, чем он есть на самом деле.

— Его настоящая палочка здесь, — сказал Грейвз, отпустив спинку стула и выпрямившись. — Он спрятал её, когда забрал мою, и если мы раздобудем его палочку, его настоящую, родную палочку, то получим преимущество. Мистер Абернати, вы чрезвычайно нам помогли!

Тот расцвёл и засиял так, что на это было больно смотреть.

— От вас сейчас искры полетят, — заметил Ричардсон с доброй усмешкой. Абернати дёрнулся, искоса глянул на него и погас так резко, что возникло желание погладить его по голове, чтобы не куксился.

— Весьма похвально с вашей стороны, что вы поспешили прийти, едва только вас посетила ваша догадка, — попытался подбодрить его Грейвз, но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться снова, Абернати смутился.

— Вообще-то не только из-за этого, — сказал он. — В отделе регистрации палочек очень удачно обвалился потолок, почти ничего не пострадало, только несколько шкафчиков погибло, остальные только попадали, мы их, конечно, достали, а потом я встретил Кис и Яницки, которые тащили вот этот самый ящик, и я подумал, что регистрация палочек это очень важная вещь, и если эта информация попадёт не в те руки...

— Несите, — прикрыв глаза, обречённо сказал Грейвз.

Абернати скрылся и вернулся, левитируя перед собой ещё один большой ящик. Кажется, он был поменьше предыдущего, но это не особенно что-то меняло. Второй ящик встал рядом с диваном.

— Спасибо, сэр, — не зная, куда смотреть, сказал Абернати.

— Взамен, будьте любезны, разыщите Заксельбурга или кого-то из моих заместителей, сообщите, что Ричардсон не в состоянии аппарировать, пусть назначат другого связного, — сказал Грейвз. — Ещё раз спасибо, мистер Абернати!

Бедолагу, видимо, не очень утешила похвала. Грейвз набросал на листе бумаги то, что собирался передать через Ричардсона, и отдал ему.

Когда Абернати ушёл, Грейвз вернулся к Ричардсону и снова окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Вам лучше прилечь, — покачав головой, сказал он. — И не спорьте, вы очень устали. Ступайте наверх, вторая дверь справа, и располагайтесь.

— Вторая справа? — несколько нервно переспросил Ричардсон. Видимо, он подозревал, что Грейвз не справлялся с Гриндевальдом в одиночку и ему нужна была помощь.

— Да. А ванная — последняя дверь.

— Вы уверены, что я вас не стесню? — ради приличия спросил Ричардсон.

— Если бы не был уверен, то не предложил бы, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Хватит мяться, ступайте наверх и отдыхайте, день и в самом деле не задался.

Подождав, пока наверху не утихнет плеск воды и не скрипнет дверь, Грейвз поднялся сам, проверить Гриндевальда.

Тот сменил позу и спал на боку, сунув руку под подушку. Грейвз выхватил палочку и медленно приблизился. Если Гриндевальд спрятал собственную палочку в этом доме и уже успел до неё добраться, то дело плохо.

Дышал Гриндевальд ровно, его ресницы не трепетали, выдавая скрытое напряжение, и он был спокоен, как глубоко спящий человек. Стараясь не обнаружить себя ни единым вздохом, Грейвз наклонился над ним, коснулся подушки и сунул руку под неё. Гриндевальд пошевелился, отчего бусы и браслеты тихо звякнули, и сам вытянул руку из-под подушки. В ладони у него ничего не было.

Не поддавшись на возможную уловку, Грейвз обшарил всё под подушкой и, убедившись, что там действительно ничего нет, лишь тогда позволил себе выдохнуть.

Ладно, пока что всё было хорошо. Как долго будет спать Гриндевальд, нельзя было предсказать, но было вполне очевидно, что он проснётся оголодавшим до смерти. Магическое истощение забирало все силы, да и со времени завтрака прошло слишком много времени, так что нужно будет озаботиться едой для него... Как обидно, что ушла Дженни — теперь готовить для ублюдка придётся самому.

Новый звонок в дверь Грейвза не удивил.

— Проходи, — сказал он Серафине, которая держалась с обычной невозмутимостью. Только широко раздувавшиеся ноздри выдавали её гнев.

Оказавшись в гостиной, Пиквери осмотрела ящики, толкнула носком один из них и отвернулась. Грейвз терпеливо ждал, в конце концов, времени у него было предостаточно.

— Идиоты! — выплюнула Пиквери, наконец взорвавшись. — Я предложила разобрать завал, только если конгрессмены сами туда спустятся, но желающих не оказалось! А пока пусть слушаются Мэдисона, иначе его отчёт я забью кому-то в глотку, чтобы неповадно было!

— Всецело с тобой согласен, — сказал Грейвз, наблюдая за ней. Серафина металась по ставшей совсем тесной комнате, отчаянно жестикулируя и ругаясь. Грейвз не трогал её, зная, что она успокоится сама. Так и случилось. Пиквери без приглашения села на диван, и только тогда он к ней присоединился.

— А если по существу? — спросил он.

— По существу — конгресс не верит в россказни про тварь и уверен, что мы что-то скрываем. Я предложила посмотреть мои воспоминания и воспоминания других очевидцев. Конгресс отложил заседание на следующий день, чтобы мы могли собрать достаточно свидетельств...

— На следующий?! — изумился Грейвз. — Они отложили чрезвычайное заседание на следующий день, предоставив нам разгребать это дерьмо?! Работа государственного аппарата парализована, здание уничтожено вместе со всем, что в нем находилось, и из-под него, возможно, вот-вот полезут новые твари — а конгресс хочет проспать эту ночь спокойно, чтобы наутро посмотреть, что будет?!

Пиквери пожала плечами, вероятно, уже устав злиться.

— Так устроены все люди, Персиваль, — сказала она. — Что же, по воле конгресса я подготовлю свидетельства.

— А хотя бы одна хорошая новость у тебя есть?

— Соседние штаты предлагают помощь, и я не стала отказываться, — ответила Пиквери. — Особо назойливых журналистов Заксельбург пообещал взять под арест, и они от меня отстали, но, боюсь, это ненадолго.

— Что говорят в иностранных представительствах?

— Выразили озабоченность.

Пиквери произнесла это настолько убитым тоном, что Грейвз без слов поднялся, подошёл к бару и от души налил ей огневиски. Пиквери выпила, не колеблясь, почти залпом, лишь так показав, насколько ей тяжело.

— Ты будешь просить о помощи иностранцев? — спросил Грейвз.

Пиквери помедлила.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Я не представляю, какую помощь они могут оказать сейчас. Людей будет достаточно, когда к нам отправят своих авроров соседние штаты, а видеть здесь ни китайцев, ни кого бы то ни было ещё я не хочу. Я попрошу о помощи только в самом крайнем случае. Что у тебя?

— У меня бардак, — честно признался Грейвз. — Не дом, а проходной двор, а заодно больница и тюрьма. Наверху, кстати, спит не только Гриндевальд, но и Ричардсон. Я оставил его у себя, не хватало ещё, чтобы его расщепило.

— То есть, ты ничего не делаешь? — уточнила Пиквери.

Грейвз развёл руками: нельзя было сказать, что он совсем ничего не делал, открывать дверь посетителям всё же приходилось, но в целом работы у него пока не было.

— Значит, вполне можешь написать отчёт, — сказала Пиквери. — Самый подробный, со всеми догадками и предположениями.

— Могу, — согласился Грейвз, хотя при мысли об этом ему становилось тошно. — А кто будет собирать остальные свидетельства?

— Напишут сами и соберут, не маленькие, — отмахнулась Пиквери. — Тяжело без мистера Хольмена, правда?

— В отпуск его отправлял ещё я, так что пусть отдыхает, — сказал Грейвз. — Пока и без секретаря управлюсь.

— Я уже отправила письмо, — сочувствием сказала Пиквери. — Правда, на Мальдивы почта ходит плохо, не знаю, когда его ждать. Ну, мне пора, меня и так разрывают на части, а еще и эта... мина замедленного действия.

— В таком случае выходит, что у нас их две, — мрачно усмехнулся Грейвз. Возвращение Хольмена — это хорошо, с другой стороны, когда он ещё вернётся...

— Заключённый ещё спит?

— Спит, и даже не могу предположить, когда проснётся.

— Мне прислать колдомедика?

— Ещё чего не хватало!

— Всё равно все знают, где мы его прячем.

— Нет, — настойчиво возразил Грейвз. — Никаких посторонних, только я.

— Согласна, — сдалась Пиквери. — Я ещё зайду. Если он будет в состоянии говорить, вызови меня.

Они беседовали уже в дверях, и Пиквери собралась было выйти и аппарировать, но Грейвз спохватился:

— Постой, мы кое-что забыли, точнее, кое-кого! Стажёр Марсо!

Пиквери непонимающе подняла бровь.

— Она — один из первых свидетелей… хотя нет, первые те, кто привёл лже-Мэгги в МАКУСА. И потом, у неё всё ещё нет палочки, прошлая сгорела в руке Гриндевальда, и другую взять неоткуда, потому что отдел конфиската провалился сквозь землю, а выписывать новую слишком долго!

Они оба понимали, что Марсо позволили бы воспользоваться чужой палочкой нелегально ввиду чрезвычайной ситуации, и никто из них не стал заострять на этом внимание.

— Действительно, — согласилась Пиквери. — Девочка даже аппарировать не может без посторонней помощи. Я распоряжусь о ней.

С этими словами Пиквери исчезла.

Грейвз ещё раз поднялся наверх и проверил Гриндевальда, но тот, совершенно неподвижный, по-прежнему спал, и ему стало чуть спокойнее. Однако прошёл уже целый час, и медлить с лекарствами было нельзя.

— Зелья, — сказал Грейвз, тормоша Гриндевальда за плечо. — И без протестов мне тут.

Гриндевальд что-то измученно простонал и попробовал натянуть покрывало на голову, но Грейвз решительно потянул плотную ткань обратно и приподнял своего невольного пациента, подставив тому плечо.

— Давай, Геллерт, — с обманчивой лаской проговорил он. — Пей лекарства.

Гриндевальд с трудом разлепил глаза. Было очевидно, что ему невыносимо тяжело держать их открытыми.

— Не начинай, — почти жалобно попросил он, но Грейвз был неумолим. Не особенно стараясь подавить пылавшее в глубине души злорадное удовлетворение, он снова споил Гриндевальду Укрепляющее и Кроветворное и на этом успокоился.

Выпущенный, Гриндевальд опять лёг набок, согнул колени и подложил руку под щёку. Он снова не заметил, что обвешан дамскими украшениями, ну так его счастье.

Грейвз отправил пустые пузырьки мыться в раковине, а сам присел на край кровати, уже не обращая внимания на своего пленника.

Здесь было спокойно, хотя он находился рядом с опаснейшим преступником. Но преступник сопел в подушку, и никто не посмел бы сунуться в эту комнату с донесениями или чем-нибудь ещё. Наконец-то можно было посидеть в тишине, и он малодушно воспользовался этой возможностью.

Грейвз сидел, прикрыв глаза, до тех пор, пока внизу опять не раздался звонок в дверь. Он спускался медленнее, чем было нужно.

На этот раз за дверью обнаружились Марсо и старшая Голдштейн, и вид у первой был чуть более виноватым.

— Мисс Голдштейн, кажется, вас, как и меня, ударило по голове — вот только я, в отличие от вас, не рвусь ведущим в парную аппарацию, — поприветствовал девушек Грейвз.

— Я вполне здорова! — предсказуемо заявила Голдштейн. — Я даже лекарство выпила, и голова больше не кружится!

— Хуже Ричардсона! — попенял ей Грейвз, пропуская их в дом. — Мисс Марсо, располагайтесь. Мисс Голдштейн, вы можете остаться, если не чувствуете в себе сил аппарировать снова...

— Я чувствую! — возмутилась Тина. — Я вообще-то новый связной!

— И мистер Заксельбург позволил?

— Ну я же не сказала ему о ранении.

Марсо смотрела на Голдштейн со странным выражением недоверия и обожания.

— И какие у вас сведения? — решив ничему не удивляться, спросил Грейвз.

— Обливиаторы что-то внушили не-магам, и теперь в соседних с Вулворт-билдинг зданиях сидят пулемётчики. Строительство ограждения идёт полным ходом. Вокруг развалин введена карантинная зона. Опергруппа, по слухам, вышла на след грабителей, которые ограбили не-мажеский банк. Что-то забыла... А, да, мистер Ризерстоун передаёт, что ничего подозрительного пока не обнаружено, мадам Пиквери передаёт, что ждёт ваш отчёт не позднее десяти вечера, Куини передаёт вам привет.

— Я должен обдумать ответ и дальнейшие указания, — соврал Грейвз. — Мисс Голдштейн, кофе готовить умеете?

— Умею, — откликнулась та. — Но Куини это делает лучше.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Грейвз. — Но не стану утруждать вашу сестру и вызывать её сюда ради кофе.

— А зря, она изнывает от безделья.

— Что же она не отправится домой? — удивился Грейвз. — Ведь всем раздали жетоны, и... — Он нахмурился. — Тина, вы забыли сказать про жетоны. Я отдал приказ размножить их и раздать всем, это выполнено?

— Я... — замялась Тина. — Не знаю, сэр, вообще впервые об этом слышу!

— Бардак! — сквозь зубы процедил Грейвз. — Что же, приготовьте кофе, пожалуйста. Потом аппарируйте на место происшествия, если будете ещё в силах, или оставайтесь, дадите собственные показания, они всё равно потребуются.

Тина кивнула, отправилась в указанном направлении и немедленно сшибла что-то на кухне. Грейвз понадеялся, что разрушения окажутся не столь серьёзными, как ущерб, причиненный Вулворт-билдинг, и отправился к Марсо.

Та сидела на самом краешке дивана, сложив руки на коленях и не поднимая головы. Грейвз взмахом палочки пододвинул кресло и сел так, чтобы между ними оказался журнальный столик с брошенным на нём отчётом Принстона и печатной машинкой, перекочевавшей со стола. Марсо поёрзала и украдкой огляделась, явно думая, что он не заметит. Наверняка его дом казался ей роскошным. Грейвз понял, что ничего о ней не знает, но кое-то предположить было можно — Марсо явно происходила из небогатой семьи и сейчас отчаянно стеснялась своих поношенных туфель и простенького платья.

И с кем только приходится иметь дело, что у них в головах!

Грейвз откашлялся.

— Мисс Марсо, я прошу вас вспомнить события сегодняшнего утра в мельчайших подробностях, — сказал он. — Все свидетельства должны быть задокументированы и представлены в конгресс не позднее завтрашнего утра.

Марсо кивнула. Лист бумаги сам собой влетел в печатную машинку, машинка клацнула, отмеряя отступ, и напечатала заголовок.

— Итак, — проговорил Грейвз как можно мягче и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Вы можете вспомнить, что произошло после того, как вы пришли на работу?

— Да, — сказала Марсо совсем тихо и сипло, кашлянула, попыталась исправиться, и, открыв рот, на этот раз не смогла произнести ни звука. Она опустила голову ещё ниже, её плечи затряслись, и она закрыла лицо руками, беззвучно заплакав. Интересно, откуда у неё навык плакать тихо?

— Ну нет, так не пойдёт, — строго сказал Грейвз и вытащил из кармана носовой платок. — Держите.

Марсо дрожащей рукой взяла клочок белоснежной ткани, прижала его к лицу и продолжила неровно всхлипывать.

Утешать плачущих женщин Грейвз не умел. В другой ситуации он бы подождал, пока она не успокоится, но сейчас времени не было.

— Вилфреда, — негромко позвал он. — В чём дело?

Марсо хлюпнула и уткнулась носом в платок, явно боясь в него высморкаться.

— Что случилось и почему вы плачете? — спросил Грейвз. — Объясните мне, я не понимаю.

— Сэр, это же всё из-за меня! — хрипло проговорила Марсо и снова захлебнулась в рыданиях. Грейвз подождал ещё немного, прикидывая, не найдётся ли в доме ещё успокоительного где-то помимо шкафчика в ванной, в которую пришлось бы идти мимо Гриндевальда. Его ехидную рожу, даже при том, что во сне она смягчалась и начинала казаться почти красивой, видеть не хотелось.

— Из-за вас? — переспросил он. — Это каким же образом?

Ответа пришлось ждать минут пять; машинка нетерпеливо клацала кареткой.

— Я же привела её туда, — севшим голосом сказала Марсо. Она выпрямилась и смотрела мимо Грейвза.

— Вы привели её в МАКУСА не по каким-то своим соображениям, — педантично заметил Грейвз. — Вам велели это сделать. А кто, кстати, велел?

— Мистер Томпсон и... забыла фамилию. Средних лет, высокого роста, носит усы, немного картавит, волосы каштановые с проседью, глаза голубые, курит, одно плечо выше другого, ботинки дорогие, костюм дешёвый...

— МакМерритт, — узнал Грейвз, мысленно присвистнув. Приятно иметь дело с талантливой молодёжью. Вот только бы эта молодёжь не распускала сопли на ровном месте...

— Они передали вам её прямо на улице? И что дальше? — спросил он, но Марсо только покачала головой.

— Понимаете, я всё испортила! — кривясь, призналась она. — Я пошла в авроры... я думала, что ко всему готова, а тут эта тварь, и я... Я испугалась. Вы видели, что я сделала.

Грейвз устало потёр виски — не хватало ещё разбираться с чужими проблемами, но кто ещё, если не он?

— Послушайте, Вилфреда, — сказал он. — Кроме вас, там было ещё почти двадцать человек. И я вас уверяю, никто, подчёркиваю, никто не был готов. Ни Шелдон, герой войны, ни Бьерре, которая в одиночку брала вампира из доков, ни я, ни даже Гриндевальд. А уж он-то всю жизнь изучает Тёмные Искусства — и то с таким никогда не сталкивался.

Грейвз поймал себя на том, что хвалит заклятого врага и ставит его всем в пример, и разозлился.

— Более того: если бы вы были готовы, я бы заподозрил, что вы не та, за кого себя выдаёте, — добавил он. — И помимо прочего — испугались все, а не только вы. Даже я испугался. И от вас геройств никто не ждал.

— Я бросила палочку, — убитым голосом сказала Марсо. Трудно было понять, что из перечисленного угнетало её больше.

— Да, это серьёзно, — признал Грейвз. — Бросать оружие недопустимо. Но в данном случае я не вижу вашей вины. Вы не владели собой. Кроме того, палочка была бы бесполезна, и в конце концов... Вы знаете, что с ней случилось?

— Нет, — ответила Марсо. — Мне только сказали, что она погибла, я даже не стала её искать.

— Значит, не знаете. Вашу палочку подобрал Гриндевальд. И это с её помощью он удерживал Вулворт-билдинг от падения в первые минуты эвакуации. Если бы он оказался без палочки, то потратил бы больше сил, чтобы удержать здание, и тогда, вполне возможно, мы бы с вами не разговаривали. Ваша палочка сгорела в его руке, но тогда я был рядом и отдал ему свою. То, что вы считаете трусостью, спасло жизнь мне, ему и, возможно, тем, кто застрял на нижних уровнях, включая мадам Президент.

Марсо потрясённо молчала, явно не зная, что на это ответить.

— Мы не всегда можем предугадать последствия наших поступков, — проговорил Грейвз. На кухне что-то в очередной раз грохнуло. — Но это не повод остановиться и вообще ничего не делать после того, как совершил ошибку. Вы меня поняли, Вилфреда? Даже не думайте менять профессию. Я вас за это не прощу.

Марсо слабо улыбнулась, уже смелее вытирая лицо его платком, и тут в гостиную вошла Голдштейн, левитируя перед собой поднос с чашками.

— Если вы позволите, я тоже дам показания и отправлюсь за новой информацией, — сказала она. Она села на диван рядом с Марсо и её без тени сомнения обняла её за плечи привычным успокаивающим жестом.

— Отлично, — разрешил Грейвз. — Но прежде убедитесь, что действительно в состоянии аппарировать.

— Да, сэр, — сказала Тина так, что сразу стало понятно: плевала она на своё самочувствие. Марсо осторожно взяла чашку, отпила, поморщилась, и Грейвз благоразумно не притронулся к своему кофе.

Он опросил обеих. Тина могла рассказать мало, она не принимала участия в основных событиях и вообще поняла, что что-то происходит, только когда началась эвакуация. Во время первых сотрясений здания обломок ударил её по голове, но её тут же спасли сестра и Абернати. Получив все имевшиеся сведения, Грейвз отправил Тину с новыми приказами.

С Марсо было интереснее. Грейвз задавал наводящие вопросы и всё более уверялся в том, что Марсо была кладезем информации.

— Так почему вы всё же повели её в допросную?

— Она попросила, — выдала Марсо, сжимая виски руками. — Точно. Мне не могло показаться. Она явно боялась и даже сказала, что в общем зале шумно. Тогда я повела её туда, где мы могли бы остаться в тишине и наедине.

— Вы знали про допросы Гриндевальда?

— Знала...

— Вы знали, в какое время они обычно проходят?

— Да, утром, но точно не смогла бы сказать, мне же никто не говорил, и в охране были авроры, а не кто-то из нас.

— Комнату выбрали вы или она?

— Я... нет, не помню.

— Вы ведь только начали, когда я вошёл?

— Я уже записала, как её зовут, когда она родилась, как зовут её маму, и, кажется, уже записывала домашний адрес. Дальше должен был быть адрес школы и имена остальных родственников, потом я бы приступила к составлению полного личного дела с обстоятельствами проявления магии и отправилась бы изъять записи о ней у врача, к которому она ходила, если такое было...

— Я помню процедуру, — сказал Грейвз. — А вы помните её адрес?

Марсо нахмурилась.

— Что-то в Бронксе. Потом вы вошли, и я отвлеклась.

— В Бронксе, — повторил Грейвз, вороша записи, принесённые Принстоном в прошлый раз. — И вправду. Съёмная квартира, мать воспитывала девочку одна, сама работает швеёй на фабрике... Вам ничего не кажется странным, Марсо? Мне — да.

Поняв, что это нечто сродни проверке на сообразительность, Марсо закусила губу. Во время их беседы она уже забыла о том, что ещё недавно рыдала взахлеб, и теперь смотрела на бумаги в руке Грейвза, как будто со своего места могла прочитать, что в них написано.

— А где находится фабрика, на которой работала её мать? — спросила она.

— В четырёх кварталах от их дома.

— И что они тогда делали на Бродвее в половине девятого утра?

— Хороший вопрос, — сказал Грейвз и улыбнулся так, чтобы она поняла: проверка пройдена. — Впрочем, мотивы этого существа мы уже не поймем.

Ему казалось, что, несмотря на обстоятельства, он уже понимал — нет, знал наверняка. И это ему не нравилось.

Грейвз наконец-то отпил кофе, подогрев чашку чарами, и нашёл, что вкус был не так уж плох.

— Я выяснил всё, что хотел. Вы свободны, мисс Марсо, — проговорил он и тут же спохватился: — Что это я, вы же без палочки. Я покинуть дом не имею права, Ричардсон спит... Похоже, вы у меня застряли. Не то чтобы мне это в тягость, — чутко отреагировал он на нервное движение Марсо. — Мерлин, Вилфреда, прекратите, должность — это ещё не всё, и так пугаться начальства по меньшей мере неприлично. Вы ставите меня в неловкое положение.

Ничего он не смущался, ему было просто всё равно, так он устал, но девочку было бы не лишним поддержать.

— Придётся вам подождать, пока кто-нибудь не явится и не заберёт вас с собой, — добавил Грейвз.

— Есть предложение получше, — осмелела Марсо. — Я остаюсь здесь и помогаю вам по мере сил.

— Идёт, — согласился Грейвз. — Как раз к вечеру должны быть отчёты всех свидетелей, поможете разобрать.

Марсо просияла, видимо, чувствуя себя прощённой.

Грейвз поднялся.

— Теперь прошу извинить, — сказал он. — Но наверх вам лучше не ходить.

Она кивнула, и на второй этаж он поднялся один. Проверил сначала Ричардсона — тот спал поверх покрывала с палочкой в руке, — а затем заглянул к Гриндевальду. Грейвз приготовил зелья, сел на край кровати и не слишком аккуратно похлопал Гриндевальда по щекам.

— Просыпайся, — сказал он, и, едва только мутные голубые глаза открылись, крепко и, должно быть, болезненно схватил его за подбородок. — Во что ты ввязался, а? Во что ты ввязался, я тебя спрашиваю?

— В мировую революцию, — заплетающимся языком ответил Гриндевальд. — А что?

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — прошипел Грейвз. — Что произошло на самом деле? Что ты натворил?

Взгляд Гриндевальда постепенно прояснился, в нем наконец появилась некоторая осмысленность.

— Я здесь ни при чём, — сказал он. — Что бы ты ни думал и что бы тебе ни сказали, я действительно ни при чём, я уже говорил!

— Объясни это твари, которая целенаправленно шла за тобой!

— Я готов поклясться! — вспылил Гриндевальд и подался вперёд. Зазвенели бусы и браслеты, и он впервые осознал, что обвешан ими. — Что это? — тихо спросил он и весь подобрался.

— Не обращай внимания, — сказал Грейвз и откупорил пузырёк с Укрепляющим. — Готов поклясться! Как будто я поверю твоим клятвам!

— Непреложный Обет не могу обмануть даже я! Кнарл тебя раздери, что ты на меня надел?!

— Не дёргайся — и всё будет хорошо, — угрожающе произнёс Грейвз. Пузырёк Гриндевальд уже сумел взять сам, рука у него почти не дрожала.

— Это фамильные украшения? Что происходит? Почему это на мне, если я не дама? — спрашивал он, видимо, спросонок не сумев сходу распознать истинную причину.

— Привыкай, — осклабился Грейвз. — Потом придётся каждый день носить. Второе зелье не забудь.

— В смысле?!

Грейвз кашлянул и устремил взгляд в пол.

— Ну, поскольку никто не знает, как тебя остановить, я решил пожертвовать собой и, пока ты не можешь сопротивляться, вынужденно заключить с тобой брак, скрепив магией наши обязательства друг перед другом и перед обществом. Ты поклянёшься уважать меня и не препятствовать моим желаниям, а я обещаю тебе заботу и защиту, в том числе и от тебя самого...

Он взглянул искоса. Гриндевальд смотрел на него огромными глазами, забыв о так и не выпитом зелье, и, судя по взгляду, лихорадочно перебирал в уме чары, которые могли бы их соединить.

— Грейвз, ты рехнулся? — с ужасом спросил он. — Я за тебя не пойду!

— А кто тебя будет спрашивать? — с угрозой произнёс Грейвз. — Приговорят к браку со мной — и приведут приговор в исполнение!

— Ты же не веришь моим клятвам!

— Вот и буду жить в постоянном ужасе!

Гриндевальд прищурился, видимо, окончательно проснувшись и сообразив, что это была всего лишь жестокая шутка.

— А что, — протянул он. — Ради того, чтобы ты был в постоянном ужасе, я пойду к алтарю добровольно!

Грейвзу, кажется, нечем было крыть, шутка затянулась.

— Смотри только, как бы мне не захотелось остаться вдовцом поскорее, — сообразил он.

— А мне? — живо заинтересовался Гриндевальд. — Что я унаследую в случае твоей преждевременной кончины? Особняк и счёт в банке?

— Ты ещё начни делить детей!

— А у нас уже есть дети?

— Весь аврорат, и моей кончиной они будут страшно недовольны!

Гриндевальд повалился на подушки и расхохотался, звякая браслетами. Грейвз не выдержал — смеялся его враг заразительно и от души — и тоже фыркнул, отвернувшись.

— Да, у тебя явно был очень тяжёлый день, — сказал Гриндевальд, отдышавшись. — Я спросонок поверил. Так, а теперь, раз уж ты меня разбудил, ты что-то говорил про еду, или мне показалось?

Не кормить его в наказание за то, что он натворил, было нельзя. Грейвз знал, как тяжело бывает после магического истощения — как сначала тянет в сон, потом нападает зверский голод, потом опять тянет спать… и так двое или трое суток подряд.

На лестнице он сообразил — то, что сумел бы приготовить он сам, годилось для здорового, но больному и ослабленному обеспечило бы первоклассный заворот кишок. Нужно было срочно звать на помощь сведущего человека. Затем Грейвз услышал из гостиной чужой голос и ринулся туда, готовый выхватить палочку.

Чутьё не подвело его — Марсо растерянно стояла в дверях, а в кресле с ногами расположился Гнарлак. Секунду они с Грейвзом сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Этот джентльмен сказал, что у него к вам срочное дело, сэр, — отрапортовала Марсо, явно воодушевлённая тем, что ей уже не придется оставаться с гоблином наедине. — Мне уйти?

— Останьтесь, — сказал Грейвз и сел на диван, сделав Марсо знак сесть рядом. Документы с журнального столика слетели и скрылись в папке — нечего Гнарлаку косить на них своими маленькими и слишком зоркими глазками.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, мистер Гнарлак, — вежливо проговорил Грейвз, уже зная, о чём пойдёт речь.

— У меня жалоба на ваших авроров, — проскрипел тот. — Мой бар сегодня закрыли, и сроком на целый месяц! Я пытался спорить, но меня хотели арестовать! Что это такое? Это безобразие, мистер Грейвз, вот что это! И потому я требую, чтобы вы отменили этот гнусный приказ и наказали виновных, а бар мой открыли обратно!

Грейвз выслушал его, не шевелясь. Договорив, Гнарлак вытащил из кармана жилета сигару и, не спросив разрешения, закурил.

— Ну, во-первых, мистер Гнарлак, приказ закрыть ваш бар отдал я, — сказал Грейвз и щёлкнул пальцами. Сигара погасла. — Во-вторых, у вас там произошло убийство, причем не одно.

— На "Слепую свинью" напали бандиты! — возмутился Гнарлак. — Они воспользовались бедственным положением аврората!

При этих словах он довольно усмехнулся, как будто мысль о бедственном положении авроров и в самом деле доставляла ему удовольствие.

— Прямо скажем, и у вас там в бар не святые захаживают, — парировал Грейвз.

Они посмотрели друг на друга через стол, Гнарлак выжидательно, Грейвз — с едва заметной многозначительной усмешкой.

Гнарлак прекрасно знал, что всё, что у авроров на него было, погибло вместе со зданием, потому и осмелился явиться в его дом. Ещё утром он был арестован как преступник, а сейчас по-хозяйски расположился у Грейвза и гнул свою линию. Только тот тоже умел добиваться своего.

— Допустим, — сказал он, — я мог бы вам помочь, мистер Гнарлак. Но времена тяжёлые, сами видели, что случилось, и благотворительностью я заниматься не стану.

— Понимаю, — охотно согласился Гнарлак, нетерпеливо пошевелив вывернутыми пальцами.

— Так вот, я открою ваш бар через три дня, — сказал Грейвз.

— Два, — попробовал торговаться Гнарлак.

— Три, иначе будете ждать месяц, — не согласился Грейвз, и Гнарлаку пришлось уступить. — Через три дня, когда будут проведены все процессуальные действия и опрошены свидетели. Но этот месяц вы, мистер Гнарлак, будете сидеть тихо, как мыши. И чтобы никаких происшествий. Иначе сами знаете, что будет.

— Вам нас сажать некуда, — заметил гоблин.

— Найдём, — широко улыбнулся Грейвз. — И помимо этой услуги, будьте любезны, окажите мне ещё одну, совсем небольшую.

— Какую?

— Видите эту даму? Дама осталась без палочки, и неплохо бы раздобыть ей новую.

Гнарлак окинул Марсо презрительным взглядом — без сомнения, аврора он в ней узнал сразу.

— Палочку? — переспросил он и пожевал сигару. — Это можно. Какая была прежняя?

— Боярышник и сердечная жила дракона, двенадцать дюймов, гибкая, — вспыхнув, отозвалась Марсо.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — с недовольным видом ответил Гнарлак.

— И отлично, — подытожил Грейвз. Он взял очередной лист и написал на нём несколько строк. — Отправляйтесь к Вулворт-билдинг, разыщите там мистера Заксельбурга и вручите ему эту бумагу.

Гнарлак схватил лист, спрятал его за пазуху и спрыгнул с кресла. Грейвз проводил его до входной двери и уже открыл было её, но тут же захлопнул перед самым носом незваного гостя.

— Совсем забыл. Не в службу, а в дружбу — передайте там, что мне срочно нужна Куини Голдштейн.

Это Гнарлаку совсем не понравилось — ещё бы, он счёл, что его используют как мальчишку на побегушках, — но в конечном итоге жадность перевесила, и он молча кивнул.

В гостиной Грейвза встретила Марсо, глядевшая на него квадратными глазами.

Грейвз вздохнул и остановился, оперевшись о косяк.

— Не хотел при вас, — сказал он. — Но вы были мне нужны — я же не знал, что у вас была за палочка. И потом, вам полезно. Полезно ведь, да?

— Сэр? — выдавила Марсо. — Вы с ним что... договаривались?!

— Как вы догадались?

Ну начинается.

— Но... Это же Гнарлак! Все знают, что он...

Грейвз поднял руку, и Марсо умолкла, по-прежнему глядя на него с удивлением и недоверием. Пока что они не сменились гневом, и это было хорошо. Впрочем, нужно было проявить немного уважения к чужим чувствам. Хотя бы потому, что когда точно так же рухнул мир у него самого, отнестись с уважением к его собственным чувствам все вокруг как-то забыли.

— Он преступник и главарь банды. Я это тоже знаю.

— И вы с ним договорились?!

— Ну, выжал из него всё, что смог. Велел сидеть тихо — выиграл месяц, пока мы не придём в себя. И вам что, новая палочка не нужна?

Но глаза Марсо по-прежнему были размером с блюдца.

— Но то, что вы сделали, противозаконно!

— Ну да, — легко согласился Грейвз. — Понимаю ваше смятение. Поверьте, действительно понимаю. Но есть правила игры, и есть случаи, когда можно ими пренебречь, и обе стороны это понимают. Сейчас мне не оставалось ничего иного. Если бы я выбрал букву закона, то вы бы остались без палочки, а аврорат — с изрядной головной болью. Не говорю, что её сейчас не будет, но хотя бы поменьше.

Интересно, к каким выводам придёт эта девочка, у которой мир рухнул уже два раза за день, а может, и все три?

— Ладно, — сказала Марсо. — С вашего позволения, я это всё потом обдумаю.

Грейвз её позволения дать не успел — опять раздался звонок в дверь.

— Готов поспорить, это старшая Голдштейн, — усмехнулся Грейвз.

— Тогда я ставлю на младшую! — азартно предположила Марсо и на правах его помощницы побежала открывать.

Не угадали оба.

Сначала показалось, что за дверью стоит целая толпа, и у Грейвза ёкнуло сердце — это не сулило ничего хорошего. Толпа переругивалась и шумела, но наконец стала распадаться на отдельных узнаваемых личностей. Впереди стояла Бьерре, так и кипевшая энергией, она и звонила в дверь. За её спиной обнаружились ещё две группы: одна состояла из Уилкса и Квелье, которые держали под руки непонятного субъекта с надвинутой на глаза шляпой, в другой примерно такого же субъекта удерживали Кальявера и Томпсон. Позади всех, скрестив руки на груди, стоял МакМерритт. У его ног возвышался объёмистый мешок.

Только этого ещё не хватало!

— Ограбление банка на Парк авеню раскрыто, сэр! — доложила Бьерре. — Грабители задержаны, украденные деньги изъяты. — Она замялась и продолжила: — А куда их всех девать-то, сэр?

Задержанный с надвинутой на глаза шляпой грязно выругался, помянув некоторые анатомические подробности. Укоротить ему язык никто из присутствующих не успел: из-за плеча у Грейвза вылетело заклинание, и последние оскорбления превратились в нечленораздельное мычание.

Грейвз обернулся, похолодев от неожиданности. Про Ричардсона он как-то забыл, а тот, видимо, даже спросонья сумел среагировать и, неслышно спустился вниз, ещё не разобравшись, в чём дело.

— Спасибо, Нил, — лучезарно улыбнулась Бьерре и замолчала. Грейвз понял, что все выжидающе смотрят на него, и ужаснулся. Он всегда разделял домашнее пространство и рабочее, но теперь работа грубо ломилась к нему домой, а он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

В это мгновение на пятачке перед крыльцом с хлопком появилась Куини Голдштейн, оглядела диспозицию и подняла брови вверх:

— Ой, я не вовремя?

В прихожей стало уже откровенно тесно, и Грейвзу пришлось отступить к лестнице. Он задумчиво оглядывал собравшихся, прикидывая, как быть.

— Так, всё ясно, — проговорил он. — Аврор Бьерре, проводите этого господина вон в ту дверь, там столовая. Аврор Уилкс, а вы вот этого — туда, там вторая гостиная. Процедуры знаете, выполнять. МакМерритт, Томпсон, Кальявера, Квелье, Ричардсон, подождите меня здесь, тут у меня сегодня и склад, и рабочий кабинет, и драккл знает что. Мисс Куини, прошу со мной, у меня есть к вам одна просьба.

Куини его просьбу выслушала без удивления, хотя сам он, признаться, испытывал некоторую неловкость, озвучивая её: всё же подобные вещи выходили за рамки должностных обязанностей младшей Голдштейн, да и кого бы то ни было ещё из числа служащих МАКУСА.

— Хорошо, мистер Грейвз, — сказала она, осматриваясь на кухне. — Конечно.

Она не заикнулась о дополнительной оплате своего труда, но Грейвз решил, что позже, когда все немного устаканится, обязательно выпишет ей премию.

Дав ей задание и показав, где лежат продукты, Грейвз вернулся к аврорам.

— Ричардсон, возьмите палочки задержанных, распакуйте архив регистрации палочек и ищите похожие. Все, кроме МакМерритта, — со мной, — велел он и повёл их мимо гостиной в безликую и почти забытую комнату на первом этаже — сначала она была гостевой спальней, потом курительной комнатой, а сейчас в ней стоял только стол и пара стульев. Как знал.

Взмахом палочки Грейвз бросил мешок на стол.

— Пересчитать и записать, — приказал он. — Сколько похитили из банка?

Томпсон выхватил из кармана блокнот и, быстро пролистав его, нашёл нужную страницу.

— Сотрудники банка назвали полицейским цифру в триста тысяч двести пятьдесят долларов.

Грейвз присвистнул.

— Уточните. Если не сойдётся в меньшую сторону, трясите этих субчиков, где оставшееся. Либо банк прикрывает собственные растраты. Если не сойдётся в большую, то не-маги просто идиоты. Выполнять. МакМерритт! — И он вышел из комнаты и увлёк МакМерритта наверх.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказал он, остановившись на лестнице и окружив их обоих чарами против подслушивания. — Есть подозрение, что Гриндевальд лгал на допросах, когда говорил, что ему не нужна палочка, чтобы колдовать. Палочка у него была, он привез её с собой в США и где-то спрятал. С большой долей вероятности — в этом доме.

МакМеррит огляделся, как будто рассчитывал найти палочку прямо здесь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я этим занялся? — спросил он.

— Не один, — ответил ему Грейвз. — В фамильном особняке лучше не шарить по углам в отсутствие хозяина. Но мне известно, что вы прекрасно снимаете проклятия, так что подстрахуйте меня, пока я буду обыскивать дом.

Они начали со спальни Грейвза. Ему было неприятно пускать в неё чужого человека и позволять тому осматривать и обыскивать всё подряд, но на этот раз это был хотя бы коллега, а не грёбаный Гриндевальд. Они перетряхнули всё, заглянули за висящую на стене картину, тщательно проверили на чары каждый уголок, каждую шкатулку, заглянули в шкаф и обшарили там каждый карман, каждую полку и каждый ящичек, посмотрели под подушкой, под матрасом, под кроватью и под ковром, но всё оказалось тщетно.

— Ладно, — сказал Грейвз, поднимаясь с колен, — это слишком очевидно, правда ведь?

Так же методично они проверили оставшиеся комнаты на втором этаже, кроме той, где сейчас находился Гриндевальд.

— Вполне вероятно, — шёпотом ответил Грейвз на вопросительный взгляд МакМерритта. — Но там я уже займусь сам. У нас нижний этаж, не забывайте, и ещё есть подвал.

Они спустились вниз, и Грейвз заглянул в комнату, где авроры считали деньги, связанные в пачки.

— А где Квелье и Кальявера? — спросил он.

— А их мисс Куини забрала, — ответил Томпсон, откладывая в сторону очередную пачку и делая пометку в блокноте. — Уже двести двадцать тысяч насчитали, похоже на правду.

— Считайте остаток, деньги нужно вернуть в банк вечером, пока служащие не успели разойтись. Надеюсь, газетчиков устранили?

— Подтёрли память, но управляющий ещё полагает, что вечерняя газета выйдет с заметкой об ограблении, — ответил Ричардсон. — Не волнуйтесь, сэр, мы справимся.

— Надеюсь на вас, — сказал Грейвз.

Он заглянул к Бьерре и обнаружил, что дела её пока что были плохи. Попавшийся ей грабитель имел основания для нахальства: уже всему магическому сообществу Нью-Йорка было известно о крушении Вулворт-билдинг. У аврората не было даже способов установить личность, не то что поднять предыдущие обвинения.

— Бьерре, на минутку, — сказал он. — Перерыв делали?

— Нет, — кивнула та, закрыв за собой дверь и бросив Заглушающие чары. — Не колется, сука. Так бы и убила на месте.

— Спокойно, — сказал Грейвз. — Вы его раньше не видели?

— Нет. И никто из присутствующих этих двоих не задерживал. Водить сюда всех коллег — вдруг кто узнает?

— Не дело, все заняты, — покачал головой Грейвз. — А что там у Ричардсона?

— Ничего, — ответил Ричардсон собственной персоной, выглядывая из гостиной, — таких палочек не зарегистрировано.

— Некоторые записи погибли, — объяснил Грейвз. — Мистер МакМерритт, будьте любезны, разыщите мистера Абернати и тащите его сюда, он здесь очень нужен.

Он только мельком глянул, как дела у Уилкса, и нашёл их в столь же печальном состоянии.

— Мисс Куини! — окликнул он, появившись на кухне.

Голдштейн грациозно обернулась от плиты. На ней был розовый фартучек, а с помощью волшебной палочки она дирижировала ножами, банками, поварёшками и прочими предметами; от мельтешения у Грейвза зарябило в глазах.

— Я же сказал вам, чтобы вы приготовили... заключённому что-нибудь лёгкое, от чего он не заболеет, — нахмурился он. — А вы...

— Ох, нет, мистер Грейвз, вы всё не так поняли! — ахнула Куини. — Я подумала, что не только же для одного мистера Гриндевальда мне готовить, раз уж вы здесь. Тут ведь у нас ещё двое заключённых, и потом...

— Они ещё только задержанные, — сквозь зубы произнёс Грейвз.

— Но вы же их не собираетесь отпускать, правда? А они тоже есть хотят. И день сегодня такой... суматошный... Авроры ведь тоже голодные, сама слышала, как у Бьерре в животе урчит! — поклялась Куини. — Вот и попросила мисс Кальяверу и мистера Квелье раздобыть ещё продуктов.

— Я надеюсь, для этого им не придётся ничего грабить, — всё ещё хмурясь, проговорил Грейвз.

— Они всего только собрались попросить мадам Президент выделить им некоторую сумму на расходы, — невинно захлопав глазами, сказала Куини. — Ведь банк цел, а распоряжения мадам Президент всё ещё имеют силу.

— Верно, — согласился Грейвз. — Но всё же вы проявили возмутительную самодеятельность, не посоветовавшись со мной.

— Вы были наверху, — повинилась Куини.

— И что же? Ах, да. Он. Вы его боитесь? Не бойтесь, он не может выйти из комнаты, которую я ему предоставил.

Поза Куини стала несколько менее зажатой.

— Правда? — спросила она. — Мистер Гриндевальд страшный, не хотела бы я с ним снова встретиться.

— Хорошо, понимаю вас. Но в следующий раз дождитесь моих распоряжений.

— Конечно. Извините, что я тут хозяйничаю, как у себя дома, — тихо сказала Куини. — А что вы обычно едите на обед?

— Я? При чём здесь я? — спросил Грейвз уже из коридора. — Не приставайте ко мне со своими глупостями!

Ему навстречу открылась дверь, которую никто и не подумал запереть, и в дом ввалились Кальявера и Квелье, на ходу возвращая настоящий размер уменьшенным пакетам с едой.

— Мадам Президент выписала вам деньги на расходы? — осведомился Грейвз.

— Да, сэр, — ответила Кальявера, — а вы считаете, что это нецелевое расходование средств?

— Напротив, — сказал Грейвз, — если бы она отказалась, я был бы вынужден настаивать.

Теперь в его доме ещё и открылась столовая для аврората. Просто замечательно.

Следом за этими двоими явились МакМерритт и Абернати; последний явно не понимал, чего от него хотят, и заметно волновался, полагая, что обнаружилась какая-то его провинность.

Грейвз провёл его в гостиную, усадил и потребовал принести палочки, отобранные у грабителей. Сбежались всё, кто не был занят чем-то более важным.

Грейвз положил палочки на журнальный столик перед Абернати.

— Вы можете опознать их? — спросил он.

Тот сосредоточенно нахмурился, по очереди взял каждую из них в руки, взвесил на ладони, внимательно рассмотрел и наконец со страдальческим выражением покачал головой.

— Простите, сэр, не могу. Я вносил в реестры слишком много палочек, наверняка и эти тоже, но я их не помню.

— В таком случае я прошу у вас разрешения на применение легилименции, — сказал Грейвз. Использовать вторжение в чужой разум, чтобы получить какие-то улики, было нельзя, все полученные таким образом сведения считались бы только косвенными доказательствами, но сейчас он не мог поступить иначе. Если бы он попробовал применить легиллименцию к задержанным, те имели бы полное право на жалобу, и дело развалилось бы. Но отпустить этих двух молодчиков, которые заявляли, что мешок с деньгами им подкинули, означало расписаться в собственной безнаказанности и спровоцировать новую волну преступлений. Гада нужно было давить в зародыше.

Абернати растерялся, к такому он явно не был готов.

— Мистер Абернати, — поспешил успокоить его Грейвз, — я не стану специально рыться в вашей памяти, чтобы увидеть что-то, не предназначенное для моих глаз, и даже если я увижу нечто подобное, я предпочту немедленно об этом забыть и уж тем более не использую полученные сведения против вас. Что бы я ни узнал, это ни в коем случае не повлияет на моё к вам отношение. Вы мне доверяете?

Немного подумав, Абернати кивнул. Он наверняка понимал, что жертвует собой ради других.

— Думайте про палочки и про то, где вы могли их видеть, — посоветовал Грейвз, вытаскивая собственную палочку. — Вы готовы? Легилименс!

Вокруг все так и застыли — Кальявера, МакМерритт, Ричардсон. Грейвз провалился в неподготовленное сознание, как в желе. Абернати не умел ни защищаться, ни выстраивать преграды внутри сознания, выставляя на обозрение то, что было безопасным. В его мыслях Грейвз нашёл одновременно и порядок, и хаос — некоторые мысли были чётко выстроены, некоторые образы сумбурно метались. "Необычно", — отметил он. За пределы нормы это не выходило, и он занялся поиском информации о палочках. Подспудно человек запоминал всё, что когда бы то ни было видел, но осознанно мог вспомнить едва ли десятую часть. Пришлось покопаться; глазами Абернати Грейвз смотрел на заполненные формуляры, его руками перебирал подшивки с документами и карточки в каталоге.

Наконец ему показалось, что он нашёл то, что искал, податливое сознание само вытолкнуло на поверхность нужные сведения. Глазами Абернати Грейвз прочёл написанные на документах имена и уже собрался возвращаться, чтобы не травмировать подчинённого. Тот и без того нервничал, пока он копался в его разуме. Однако тут новое видение, до сих пор тщательно, хоть и неумело скрываемое, всё же прорвалось на поверхность сознания.

Грейвз увидел руку Абернати, торопливо и неловко гладившую какую-то чёрную ткань. Что это был за предмет гардероба и была ли это вообще одежда, Грейвз не смог бы сказать. Он покинул сознание, которое, несмотря на предельную осторожность, все равно боялся травмировать, и сжал виски. После сеанса легилименции голова непривычно гудела.

— Запишите имена, кто-нибудь, — сказал он. — Джеймс Коллинз и Рассел Боул. Это настоящие. Ричардсон, если вы можете аппарировать, опросите коллег, кто-то точно уже имел с ними дело.

Судя по звукам, Томпсон черкал в блокноте. Грейвз поднял глаза на Абернати — тот сидел красный, как варёный рак, и не осмеливался посмотреть на него.

— Спасибо, мистер Абернати, — поблагодарил Грейвз. — Не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали. Выручаете коллег уже в третий раз за этот безумный день.

Тот что-то пролепетал, но разобрать его слова было совершенно невозможно.

Грейвз поднялся на ноги, почему-то покачнулся, но все же устоял.

— Подождём Ричардсона с информацией и будем колоть мерзавцев по-настоящему, — сказал он. — Кто-то обязательно что-нибудь вспомнит, ну а им неоткуда знать, что на самом деле у нас на них ничего нет.

— Разве это честно? — тихо спросила Марсо, которая, как оказалось, всё это время была в комнате.

— А честно воровать у не-магов, которые даже защититься не могут?! — изумилась Кальявера.

— Но это же другое... — возразила Марсо. — Мы же не можем так же, как они...

— Мы никому вреда не причиняем, а они — очень даже да, — объяснил Томпсон. — Так что в том, чтобы обвести их вокруг пальца, нет ничего незаконного. Даже если ничего не найдётся, я пригрожу им, что повешу на них все преступления в городе за сегодняшний день. И пусть готовят алиби.

Марсо странно посмотрела на него и замолкла.

— Ещё один вопрос, коллеги, — сказал Грейвз. — Кто из вас уже начал записывать всё, чему был свидетелем сегодня?

Руку поднял Абернати, по-прежнему глядевший в пол, больше никто.

— Пока ждём, садитесь писать, — велел Грейвз. — Я должен сдать собственный отчёт и все отчёты своего департамента не позже десяти вечера, это распоряжение мадам Президент. Можно от руки, можно надиктовать машинке. Можно засесть в любой незанятой комнате, чтобы сосредоточиться и всё вспомнить, но наверх ходить не рекомендую. Мисс Марсо, ваши показания в порядке, проследите, чтобы все документы оказались в одной папке и ничего не потерялось.

— Да, сэр, — ответила та. У неё снова было такое выражение, будто она была готова разрыдаться. Нервы у девочки явно шалили — её даже не отчитали за непонимание реалий, а просто объяснили ситуацию, а она куксится, как будто получила выговор. Грейвз решил, что в этот раз не станет её утешать, тем более при всех. Не маленькая, справится.

— Мистер Грейвз! — раздался через коридор мелодичный голос Куини. — Можно вас на минутку?

— Иду, — откликнулся Грейвз. Абернати нагнал его тут же, остановился перед ним, краснея и запинаясь.

— Я... — проговорил он. — То воспоминание... последнее...

Грейвз ободряюще коснулся его плеча:

— Я не успел как следует его рассмотреть, просто что-то мелькнуло. Я даже не понял, что именно видел. Считайте, что уже забыл.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Абернати. — Это слишком... личное.

— И таковым и останется, — заверил Грейвз. — Вам нечего бояться.

Он оставил его, вошёл на кухню и обнаружил там не одну Голдштейн, а сразу двух. Куини снимала наколдованный фартук, а Тина торопливо запихивала в рот принесенный с собой хот-дог.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Грейвз. — Аврор Голдштейн, вы вообще-то связной! Сразу по прибытии вы должны были явиться ко мне и доложить обо всех полученных сведениях!

Тина что-то промычала, пытаясь не подавиться.

— Так она уже успела всё мне рассказать, — вмешалась Куини. — На месте Вулворт-билдинг движения нет, но магический фон по-прежнему сильный. Поиски девочки не привели к результатам. И вообще всё по-прежнему.

Тина вытаращила глаза и замычала.

— А, ну да, мистер Заксельбург передаёт, что в город прибыло подкрепление из соседних штатов со своим оборудованием. Организован уличный патруль. Несколько авроров заняли самые высокие точки города и наблюдают оттуда. Совершено восемь разных преступлений, почти все раскрыты по горячим следам.

Тина облегчённо закивала и наконец сумела проглотить откушенный кусок.

Значит, массовых беспорядков и роста преступности удалось избежать.

— Ночные патрули удвоить, — велел Грейвз. — Пока это единственное распоряжение. Второе — передайте записку мадам Президент лично в руки.

На листке он написал одно слово: "Очнулся", сложил и отдал Тине.

— Доедите и сразу отправляйтесь, — сказал он. — Мисс Голдштейн, что у вас?

— Всё готово, — улыбнулась та. — Только не заставляйте, наверх не понесу.

— Сам понесу, — хмуро проговорил Грейвз и оглядел поднос с парой тарелок и столовыми приборами. — Он от этого супа точно не скончается? Не то чтобы я был против, только это не по правилам.

— Я не настолько плохо готовлю! — ахнула Куини.

— Простите, я имел в виду, что он ещё очень слаб и ко всему прочему может заболеть от не слишком подходящей еды, — повинился Грейвз и, не дожидаясь, пока извинения будут приняты, понёс еду на второй этаж.

Гриндевальд опять спал, не дождавшись его возвращения. Грейвз оставил поднос висеть в паре дюймов над постелью и потряс своего заключённого за плечо.

— Что? — пробормотал Гриндевальд, неохотно открывая глаза. — Я уж подумал, ты решил уморить меня голодом.

— Очень бы хотелось, но, боюсь, мадам Президент меня не простит, — ответил Грейвз. — Не стану тебе мешать.

В другое время он бы остался сидеть рядом, чтобы понервировать этого засранца пристальным взглядом, но сейчас было не до того, на первом этаже и так творилось невесть что.

Когда он спустился, обнаружилось, что Ричардсон уже вернулся и теперь оживлённо переговаривался с Бьерре и Уилксом.

— Сведения есть? — спросил Грейвз.

— Есть! — обернулась к нему сияющая Бьерре. — Теперь мы этих голубчиков расколем!

— Так, какие именно? — уточнил Грейвз. — Я разберусь сам, уж директора департамента они испугаются куда больше.

Лица Бьерре и Уилкса вытянулись, и тут же Грейвз почувствовал, как кто-то настойчиво взял его за локоть.

— При всём уважении, мистер Грейвз, но мисс Голдштейн просила препроводить вас на кухню, — сказал Абернати таким тоном, как будто бросался в омут с головой.

— Зачем? — не понял Грейвз. — Минутку, я сейчас.

Абернати отвёл его на кухню и усадил за стол. Куини хлопотала у плиты, вокруг неё вились тарелки и одна за другой становились на буфет.

— Приготовила из того, что нашлось, — извиняясь, сказала Куини. — Суп-пюре из кабачков и жаркое с черносливом. Ещё компот сварила, должно быть вкусно, Тине нравится.

— Ваш обед, сэр, — переглянувшись с ней, терпеливо растолковал Абернати.

Грейвз медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на настенные часы. Они показывали половину шестого, за окном сгущались сумерки. Только теперь Грейвз осознал, что едва чувствовал собственные ноги, что тупая боль под рёбрами, которую он игнорировал уже несколько часов, это голод; понял, что его глаза резал слишком яркий свет электрической лампы, что он устал, смертельно устал за этот безумный день, который состоял из хаоса, разрушений, ранений и беготни и бесконечно сменявшихся лиц, а начало которого терялось в светлом утреннем тумане и который весь как красной нитью был пронизан присутствием ненавистного врага — Гриндевальда.

— Вам придётся поесть, сэр, — участливо проговорила Куини. — Если что, я позову на помощь Кальяверу и Томпсона, они обещали помочь.

— Помочь с чем? — уныло спросил Грейвз, все-таки взяв ложку и пододвинув поближе суп.

— С приведением вас в человеческий вид, — ответил Абернати. — Не вздумайте отказываться, иначе узнаете, что такое бунт на корабле.

Грейвз усмехнулся — сердиться он уже не мог — и принялся за еду.

Пока он ел, его никто не трогал, а Куини даже шикнула у него за спиной на кого-то, желавшего войти. Можно было умилиться, но Грейвз чувствовал только бессильную тоску: он не знал, сколько ещё продлится устроенный в его доме бедлам, и ему от этого делалось гадко и муторно.

Но стоило ему покинуть кухню, как события нахлынули на него снова, и оставалось только прислониться к стене, не смея присесть из страха уснуть в ту же секунду.

Оказалось, что за время его отсутствия раскололся Коллинз, испугавшийся внушительного списка преступлений, которые Томпсон, как и обещал, пригрозил повесить на него. Теперь признание Боула было делом решённым, как Грейвз знал по опыту. Бьерре и Уилкс оформили все необходимые документы, а Грейвз тем временем придумывал каждому занятие.

Марсо, сидевшая в большой гостиной, занималась бумагами и собирала в папку все отчёты, которые уже были написаны; на другом конце дивана Абернати строчил уже третий лист.

Первой ушла Куини, забрав жетон, скопированный с жетона Квелье. Бьерре, Уилкс и Кальявера, безбожно опоздав, отправились в банк возвращать украденные деньги.

— На сегодня вы свободны, — напутствовал их Грейвз. — Оставайтесь дома, отдыхайте, но не теряйте бдительности. Утром не забудьте стереть память оставшимся сотрудникам банка, которые придут на работу.

— Мистер Абернати, — сказал он, принимая отчёт на четырёх листах мелким почерком, — не сочтите это приказом, но сегодня вы показали себя с весьма выгодной стороны. Я априори доверяю всем сотрудникам из своего департамента, но сейчас мне позарез нужны те из них, кто в состоянии охватить взглядом всю картину. Прошу вас завтра прибыть сюда. Всё равно ваш архив целиком здесь.

Абернати опять неимоверно смутился, хотя и попробовал это скрыть, и пробормотал, что почтёт за честь такое доверие. С этим он и ушёл.

Грейвз с помощью Квелье и Ричардсона наспех переоборудовал подвал в некое подобие камеры предварительного заключения в МАКУСА, и под конвоем препроводил Коллинза с Боулом туда. Грейвз постарался устроить их с некоторыми удобствами и в еде ограничивать не стал, как и в тёплых одеялах. Ещё неизвестно, когда будет суд, и хорошо, если завтра удастся передать все документы. Грабители были мрачны и пылали сдержанной ненавистью.

— Есть один непрояснённый вопрос, — сказал Грейвз, когда они закрыли дверь подвала. Квелье и Ричардсон переглянулись; Квелье валился с ног, Ричардсон, который смог час поспать, выглядел чуть лучше. Грейвз наложил Заглушающие чары. — Как вы смогли убрать магический фон, когда мы находились в самом низу? Вы передали Колдриджа колдомедикам и вернулись, уже зная, что нужно делать. Что сказал вам Гриндевальд?

Напарники переглянулись. Грейвз знал этот взгляд — он означал, что у них была какая-то тайна.

— Он показал нам заклинание, — ответил Квелье. — Я, честно говоря, его не помню, но после его применения магический фон на некоторое время успокоился, и мы смогли разрушить завал.

— Заклинание, значит, — тяжело оборонил Грейвз. — Мистер Ричардсон, что у вас с рукой?

Ричардсон показал ему по-прежнему обмотанную бинтом руку с подвёрнутым рукавом рубашки.

— Я был ранен, когда разрушения только начались, — сказал он.

— Ушиб лечится мгновенно, перелом — за несколько часов, — не поверил в его отговорку Грейвз. — И я не замечаю у вас признаков действия Костероста. В больнице вы не были, правильно?

Оба молчали, молчание казалось не виноватым, но определенно — настороженным.

— Я хочу знать, что случилось с вашей рукой после ушиба?

Напарники явно понимали, что им уже не отвертеться, и потому на этот раз их молчание не затянулось.

— Просто заклинания было недостаточно, — ответил Ричардсон, не осмеливаясь смотреть ему в глаза. — Там нужна была кровь. И боль. Мы решили, что мне с моим ушибом будет легче скрыть последствия. Он... мистер Гриндевальд сказал, что рана заживёт, но не сразу.

Грейвз смотрел на него, не мигая.

— Вы использовали тёмную магию, — утвердительно проговорил он.

— Да, сэр, — с кротким ужасом подтвердил Квелье. — Не подумали, что в суматохе кто-то догадается.

— Но я догадался. Или вы думали, что я просто так занимаю своё место?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Ричардсон. — Послушайте, я ведь никому не причинил вреда, только себе! И мы спасли всех, кто там был! Такое больше не повторится! Я не стал его последователем от одного заклинания, я помню, кто я, и я преступил черту только в исключительных обстоятельствах!

Грейвз слушал его, прислонившись к двери. Докладывать кому бы то ни было — бессмысленно. Главой отдела был он, и он уже всё знал. Только он сейчас принимал решение.

— Ступайте, — сказал он. — Никому ни слова об этом. Ричардсон, если рана не будет заживать, обращайтесь в больницу. Скажете, что на вас напали, чиркнуло по руке, вы думали, что просто Секо, но теперь с раной что-то не так. Вы меня поняли?

— Да, сэр, — со вздохом облегчения ответил тот. — Спасибо, сэр.

— А теперь вон из моего дома и не смейте показываться до завтра, — велел Грейвз.

Они убрались, не скрывая облегчения и благодарности за то, что он их пощадил.

Прошло уже больше часа, но ни Пиквери, ни Голдштейн, которых Грейвз ждал, все ещё не было. Он велел Томпсону отправиться выяснить, в чём дело, и, забрав МакМерритта, продолжил обыск в доме. Сначала они осмотрели гостиную, где по-прежнему сидела Марсо, сшивавшая документы в одну папку.

— Вы хотя бы поели? — спросил он.

— Да, сэр, успела поесть, — ответила та. — Мисс Голдштейн-младшая очень добра.

— А старшая, значит, не очень? — усмехнулся Грейвз, взмахом палочки развесив по местам снятые картины.

— Она добрая, но иначе, — настороженно проговорила Марсо.

Грейвз с МакМерриттом последовательно прошлись по комнатам; время текло быстрее, чем хотелось бы, палочка не находилась, никто не являлся, и Грейвз начал тревожиться.

Звонок в дверь застал их, когда они проверяли заклинаниями все предметы в кладовке. Грейвз вышел, чтобы открыть, и не узнал человека в надвинутой на глаза шляпе.

— Получите, — сказал человек прокуренным голосом, сунул Грейвзу в руки длинный футляр и аппарировал прямо с того же места, где стоял. Да, неприветливые были у Гнарлака пособники...

Грейвз открыл футляр и обнаружил в нём палочку. Он обернулся, чтобы окликнуть Марсо — и тут же наткнулся на неё взглядом. Кравшаяся вниз по лестнице девушка замерла на третьей снизу ступеньке, не успев прошмыгнуть обратно в гостиную и явно поняв, что уже поймана.

— Марсо? — спросил Грейвз. — Что вы делали наверху? Отвечайте, быстро!

— Я... — пролепетала та, вцепившись в перила.

Грейвз бросил в неё сразу несколько заклинаний, проверяя, не находилась ли она под магическим воздействием и она ли это была. Всё было в порядке.

— Я жду, — потребовал он.

— Мне было любопытно, — выдохнула Марсо. — Я только посмотрела одним глазком. Даже не заходила в комнату.

Вид у неё опять был виноватым.

Расслабившись, Грейвз подошёл ближе.

— Любопытство и страх вместе, да? — спросил он. Марсо спустилась и стояла перед ним, боясь посмотреть в лицо. — Поймите, Вилфреда, он не чудовище в том смысле, в каком вы это понимаете. Он человек, он маг, просто необычайно одарённый. И вот куда он употребляет свои способности. Вам следует забыть о своих прежних представлениях и смотреть на него просто как на человека. На преступника. Тогда страха будет меньше, ведь боимся мы только того, чего не понимаем.

Марсо заторможенно кивнула.

— Да, сэр, — сказала она. — Я разобрала все отчёты, мне ждать поступления следующих?

— Я подозреваю, что их принесёт кто-то один, — сказал Грейвз. — А пока — ваша новая палочка.

Марсо взяла её с осторожностью.

— Тоже боярышник, — сказала она. — Но длиннее моей старой, рукоять совсем иная. И неизвестно, что внутри.

— Тяжело будет привыкать, — согласился Грейвз.

Марсо взмахнула палочкой, и по холлу пронёсся порыв тёплого ветра.

— Признала! — улыбнулась она. — Откуда у них столько палочек, что можно выбирать подходящую случайному волшебнику?

— А вы как думаете? — без улыбки спросил Грейвз. Улыбка Марсо исчезла, словно свечу задуло ветром.

— Они их... крадут? — спросила она. Новообретённую палочку она теперь держала с осторожностью. — Изготавливают нелегально?

— И это тоже, — ответил Грейвз. — Владейте ею без страха, Вилфреда. Пока вы не решите с ней расстаться. Если решите.

Марсо кивнула и спрятала палочку в футляр на поясе.

— Мистер МакМерритт! — окликнул Грейвз и, дождавшись, пока тот не выглянул из кладовки, распорядился: — Пора заканчивать, остальное осмотрю завтра сам на свежую голову. Лучше отправляйтесь и узнайте, почему так долго нет связных и где отчёты остального департамента, особенно тех, кто принимал участие в событиях.

— Я всё ещё исполняю обязанности вашего секретаря, сэр? — спросила Марсо, которая следовала за Грейвзом как хвостик.

— Да, — коротко ответил он. Ждать им пришлось не так уж долго, МакМеррит вернулся с известием, что патрули на улицах были удвоены, поисковая операция свёрнута до утра, руины Вулворт-билдинг находились под круглосуточной охраной, а отчёты должны были скоро прибыть, как раз пропавший Томпсон их и собирал.

— Без напоминаний — никак, — проворчал Грейвз и отпустил его домой.

С отчётами в половине девятого заявилась почему-то Тина, которая отчаянно тёрла глаза. Ворох бумаг лёг на журнальный столик и совершенно скрыл пишущую машинку, которая возмущённо щёлкнула кареткой.

— Это все отчёты, сэр, — сказала Голдштейн и душераздирающе зевнула. — Большая часть — ничего особенного. Важные я положила сверху... вроде бы...

— Марсо разберётся, — сказал Грейвз. Та немедленно с большим усердием зашуршала бумажками. — Ступайте спать, Голдштейн!

Тина помотала головой.

— Меня ещё послал мистер Заксельбург с посланием к мадам Президент, а если она будет писать ответное, домой я попаду ещё нескоро, — сказала она. — Эх, а дома Куини с какао...

— Отдохните как следует, — посоветовал Грейвз. И на прощание похвалил:

— Вы себя отлично показали сегодня, мисс Голдштейн. Я зря был о вас невысокого мнения, в критической ситуации вы действуете правильно. Что ещё раз доказывает моё предположение о том, что с подготовкой авроров у нас что-то не так.

Он отпустил её и проводил взглядом, пока она сбегала с крыльца и сосредотачивалась, чтобы аппарировать.

Потом он сел напротив Марсо, и они быстро раскидали отчёты по двум папкам — отчёты тех, кто участвовал в событиях, и тех, кто не участвовал.

— Шелдон?! — изумился Грейвз, держа в руке лист, подписанный именем своего тяжелораненого подчинённого. Писал кто-то другой, явно под диктовку, но подписывался он собственноручно. — Ему положено спать и поправляться, а он в это время диктует отчёт? В моём департаменте работают безумцы!

Он ругался просто так — сегодня эти безумцы все как один показали себя с лучшей стороны. Марсо поняла это и улыбнулась. Они закончили с отчётами, Грейвз мельком просмотрел некоторые. Лгать было бесполезно, всё равно правда всплыла бы рано ли поздно. И правда эта была неутешительной — пока они пытались понять, с чем столкнулись, Гриндевальд прикрывал их задницы и за шиворот тащил из болота. Только благодаря его усилиям удалось избежать множества жертв — как во время обрушения небоскрёба, так и во время нападения твари. А если бы та успела отожраться... Впрочем, если она шла именно за ним...

Нет, Гриндевальд должен закончить свои дни в объятиях дементора, иначе никак. Иначе Грейвз будет считать, что не выполнил важное дело, а он не любил оставлять незавершённых дел.

Он отпустил Марсо — было заметно, как она устала, — и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза. Теперь в доме их было всего четверо; ещё вчера он чувствовал бы себя неуютно и тревожно, но сейчас он так устал, что ему было попросту всё равно.

Грабители сидели в подвале, и хорошо, что сегодня не успели поймать напавших на "Слепую свинью". Иначе к подвалу пришлось бы применять чары расширения пространства.

Оставался Гриндевальд, прикованный к постели в буквальном и переносном смысле, но даже сам факт его повторного пленения и его бессилия уже не радовал так, как утром.

— Персиваль, — позвала Пиквери.

Он вскочил, выхватив палочку, и тут же проверил Пиквери на чары. Взглянул на часы, потёр глаза.

— Задремал? — спросил он. — Как ты вошла?

— Было открыто.

— Ты очень поздно, что-то случилось?

— Ничего, кроме разъярённой или напуганной общественности. Меня весь день раздирали на части, едва вырвалась.

На её лице Грейвз без труда распознал Гламурные чары, скрывавшие покрасневшие веки, обветренные губы и красные прожилки в белках глаз.

— Отчёты, — сказал он и указал на две папки. — Марсо неплохо справилась с обязанностями секретаря. Журналисты до тебя добрались?

— В последние часы не давать комментариев было бы слишком подозрительно, — ответила Пиквери. — Я собрала пресс-конференцию, назавтра вся магическая Америка будет знать, что здания МАКУСА больше нет.

Она не сдержалась и потёрла глаза, но волшебные тени на веках не размазались и по-прежнему переливались мелкими искрами.

— Как ты объяснила произошедшее?

— Сказала полуправду. Якобы из-за неправильно сработавшего портала в МАКУСА проникло неизвестное волшебное существо, которое вмешалось в магическую основу здания и разрушило его. Были приняты меры по его устранению, но оказалось уже поздно, так как бы задета центральная ось.

Грейвз в который раз поразился умению политиков подавать информацию в выгодном свете.

— Тебя, конечно, догадались спросить, что случилось с Гриндевальдом? — усмехнулся Грейвз.

Они обычно не позволяли себе телячьих нежностей, но сейчас, когда он осторожно притянул Серафину к себе, она не стала отстраняться. Они постояли молча пару минут, но усталость была настолько велика, что чужое тепло и сочувствие глохли в ней, будто их не было вовсе.

— Догадались, — ответила Пиквери. Она покачивалась в его объятиях, прикрыв глаза. — Я сказала, что он жив, по-прежнему находится под стражей и не в силах никому навредить.

— И, в принципе, не солгала, навредить он может разве что моим нервам, — фыркнул Грейвз. — Что будешь делать, если правда достигнет ушей общественности, которой ты так боишься? Кто-то может узнать, что Гриндевальд нам помогал, тогда спросят, как так получилось, что он смог использовать магию? Значит, мы плохо его охраняли? А кто-то заподозрит, что мы с ним в сговоре...

— А мы не в сговоре? — резко ответила Пиквери и отстранилась. — И не я первая начала! Я так и вовсе пыталась устранить его как угрозу безопасности нашего сообщества, пока была такая возможность!

— Всё должно быть по закону, и ты не должна была поддаваться чувствам! — возразил Грейвз. — Хорошо, что обошлось без жертв. Ну, посмотри правде в глаза: если бы тварь его убила, просто разрушенным зданием мы бы не отделались, здание можно построить заново...

Серафина кивнула, неохотно признавая его правоту.

— Никогда не знаешь, что чем обернётся, — ответила она. — Конгрессу я скажу правду. Потом вся информация будет засекречена. Никто больше не будет знать, что он помогал нам. Конгрессу я представлю всё так: Гриндевальд заявил, что может избавить нас от этой чрезвычайно опасной твари, и нам ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить. Наши ожидания оправдались, после чего мы снова заключили его под стражу. В принципе всё здесь чистая правда.

— Не забудь сказать, что он серьёзно пострадал и пока не может дать показания, потому что практически всё время находится в бессознательном состоянии. Иначе он наплетёт конгрессу невесть что, — подсказал Грейвз. — Готов поспорить, эта скотина и сейчас дрыхнет без задних ног!

— Я хочу его увидеть, — сказала Пиквери, поджав губы. Было видно, что на самом деле ей вовсе не хотелось вновь лицезреть Гриндевальда, но она полагала это необходимым.

— И что ты ему скажешь?

Пиквери наклонила голову.

— Пока не знаю.

Грейвз поднялся по лестнице первым, приготовив палочку, и первым же заглянул в комнату. Как он и предполагал, Гриндевальд спал беспробудным сном. Поднос с пустыми тарелками стоял на тумбочке, а комнату освещал ночник, который зажигался сам собой при наступлении темноты, если в комнате кто-то был.

Грейвз беззвучно подошёл к кровати. Гриндевальд накрылся одеялом до подбородка и дышал тихо и ровно. Отсыпался, скотина, пока все тут с ног сбивались! Понимая, что его претензии были абсолютно нелогичны, Грейвз потряс своего заключённого за плечо.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, просыпайтесь, — сухо сказал он. — Здесь мадам Пиквери.

— Was? — сонно пробормотал Гриндевальд и, приподняв голову, увидел Пиквери, стоявшую около дверей. — О, мэм, я ждал вас несколько раньше.

— Дела задержали, — ответила Пиквери со спокойным недружелюбием. — Вы в состоянии говорить?

— Да, — ответил Гриндевальд и осторожно сел на постели, придерживая одеяло.

— У меня мало времени, — заговорила Пиквери. — Вы можете гарантировать, что тварь, подобная сегодняшней, не вернётся?

— Не могу, потому что я их не контролирую, — чётко ответил Гриндевальд.

— Тот источник, из которого вы о них знаете, — это сказка? — спросил Грейвз.

— Угадали.

Сейчас Гриндевальд не пытался ёрничать, и это настораживало.

— Мы так и не смогли найти Мэгги Вилфорт, в облике которой тварь явилась в МАКУСА, — продолжила Пиквери. — Как нам её найти?

— Если сказка правдива от начала и до конца, то уже никак, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Гриндевальд. — Чтобы стать кем-то другим, нужно... стать им, забрать его себе целиком. Понимаете?

— Проклятье! — выплюнул Грейвз, а Пиквери только страдальчески прикрыла глаза.

Они будут искать девочку... ещё какое-то время, невзирая на то, что надежды уже почти нет.

"Забрать целиком" — это резануло. Гриндевальд наверняка выбирал слова так, чтобы побольнее уязвить, чтобы напомнить о том, что между ними произошло. Он отмахнулся от этой мысли.

— Я узнала всё, что хотела, — сказала Пиквери. — Мистер Гриндевальд, как только мы найдём подходящее для тюрьмы место, вас переправят туда. Показания придётся давать заново.

— Какая досада, — откликнулся Гриндевальд. — Впрочем, я люблю внимательных слушателей.

— У вас есть нарекания по поводу вашего содержания сейчас? — дежурно спросила Пиквери, глядя поверх головы пленника.

Тот вздохнул и покосился на Грейвза, который подпирал спиной шкаф.

— Честно говоря... — осторожно начал Гриндевальд и снова посмотрел на него с неприкрытой опаской. — Честно говоря, меня смущает мистер Грейвз.

Тот вопросительно поднял брови.

— И чем же он вас смущает, позвольте спросить? — осведомилась Пиквери.

Теперь во взгляде Гриндевальда мелькнуло выражение, подозрительно напоминавшее страх, и Грейвз напрягся. Когда они были наедине, а его пленник был измотан, он пытался скрыть свой страх, — а сейчас, напротив, словно играл на публику.

— Его поведение кажется мне несколько... неадекватным, — запнувшись, сообщил Гриндевальд. — Он странно себя ведёт.

Грейвз непонимающе переглянулся с Пиквери, смутно ощущая какой-то подвох.

— А именно? — настойчиво переспросила та.

Гриндевальд отбросил одеяло до пояса.

— Он надел на меня женские украшения и сказал, что собирается на мне жениться!

"Я убью его, как только мы останемся одни", — стиснув зубы, клятвенно пообещал себе Грейвз.

— Вы бы видели, мадам, как он испугался, когда понял, что мои намерения серьёзны! — парировал он.

Пиквери смотрела на бусы и браслеты совершенно квадратными глазами и только сейчас, кажется, заметила висящие в воздухе ёлочные игрушки. Их она осмотрела так внимательно, будто боялась найти среди них притаившуюся омелу.

Однако Пиквери тут же совладала с собой.

— Я надеюсь, мистер Гриндевальд, что вы ответили отказом, потому что я не хотела бы терять настолько ценного сотрудника, — сказала она.

— Честно говоря, я ещё не дал окончательного ответа, — не моргнув глазом, выдал Гриндевальд. За то, что он шутил с таким серьёзным лицом, его хотелось придушить или стукнуть об изголовье.

— Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, — ответила Пиквери, ещё не успевшая понять, что слова "Гриндевальд" и "благоразумие" были антонимами. — Я навещу вас завтра после заседания конгресса и сообщу, какое решение было принято относительно вашей персоны.

— Доброй ночи, мадам, — вежливо откликнулся Гриндевальд.

Грейвз вышел, чтобы проводить Пиквери, и в низу лестницы наткнулся на её неодобрительный взгляд.

— Что это были за шуточки? — спросила она. — Ты действительно это сказал?

— Главное — как подать правду, — мрачно откликнулся Грейвз. — Не забивай себе голову. Тебе нужно выспаться, ты на ногах стоишь на одном упрямстве.

— И паре флаконов зелий.

— Не забудь отчёты. Передай связным, что меня можно беспокоить в любое время.

— Так зачем ты надел на него украшения своей матушки?

— Ну должны же чары на чём-то держаться, раз уж мы проебали кандалы?

Пиквери снова поджала губы — прежде он не позволял себе подобных выражений в присутствии дам — но решила, что делать замечание себе было бы дороже, и, пожелав ему удачи, попрощалась. Она аппарировала прямо с крыльца, как и в прошлый раз. Грейвз запер дверь, надеясь, что этой ночью в неё больше не постучат.

Затем он вернулся к Гриндевальду.

— Лидер мировой революции — базарный паяц, — протянул он. — Какая ирония. Даже смешно.

— Ты видел её лицо? — оживившись, спросил Гриндевальд. — Вот что было смешно!

— У тебя было такое же, — мстительно ответил Грейвз, стремясь оставить за собой последнее слово. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нужно, но не мог же я просить о подобном при даме? Ты обещал, что до ванной я дойду, так вот — не смог.

И Гриндевальд выразительно подёргал цепь.

Грейвз проверил — чары, наложенные, когда он был на нервах, выветрились за несколько часов, и цепь действительно не желала растягиваться.

Извиняться он не стал, повёл рукой — и кандалы упали с ног. Гриндевальд прежде всего потёр щиколотки и только потом встал с кровати — надо заметить, не без труда.

— Ты не мог бы со мной не ходить? — спросил он. — Всё же это процесс интимный.

— Не бойся, я не стану смотреть, — обещал Грейвз. — Ты что, меня за идиота держишь? Без этой цепи я тебя ни на минуту одного не оставлю!

Он открыл дверцу шкафчика над раковиной и стал переставлять зелья из глубины ближе к краю, чтобы их легко было брать. Попутно он поглядывал на спину Гриндевальда в зеркало, висевшее на внутренней стороне дверцы, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не задумал.

— Если ты закончил, то будь добр лечь снова, — сказал Грейвз, вынув два пузырька. — Постельный режим я тебе нарушать не позволю, мадам Президент поручила мне тебя вылечить — и я тебя все-таки вылечу, хочешь ты того или нет.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Гриндевальд моет руки и умывается, с бдительностью, с какой следят за заключённым, замышляющим побег.

Снова устроившись на кровати, Гриндевальд взбил себе подушку и с прищуром посмотрел на то, как цепи снова обхватили его щиколотки.

— Хочу есть, — сказал он. — Собрался вылечить — неси еду.

Грейвз только вздохнул, уже за дверью — хотелось лечь и не двигаться, но пришлось спускаться с подносом обратно на кухню.

Поесть он Гриндевальду все-таки принёс, а после удалился в ванную при собственной спальне и несколько минут стоял под душем, не шевелясь. Скоро можно будет отдохнуть. Скоро. Вот только проверить последнее.

Он набросил халат и вернулся, после чего стало понятно, что в ванной он задержался — голодный Гриндевальд уже успел смести всё принесённое и допивал приготовленный Куини компот.

"Хорошо устроился", — вяло, уже без злости подумал Грейвз.

Он по воздуху отправил посуду на кухню и понадеялся, что вложенной в заклинание энергии окажется достаточно и поднос не грохнется между этажами. Сам он сел на постель и тщательно проверил кандалы — сначала магией, потом руками, проверил чары на игрушках и наконец, сунув палочку в карман халата, обернулся к Гриндевальду. Тот внимательно и, главное, молча смотрел на него.

— Успокоился? — спросил наконец Гриндевальд. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я по доброй воле уйду оттуда, где вкусно кормят и дают нормально выспаться, и отправлюсь куда глаза глядят вот прямо так, ночью и почти зимой?

— Хватит врать, — сказал Грейвз. — Мы оба знаем, что ты мечтаешь сбежать и напомнить Европе, почему она содрогается от одного звука твоего имени.

— Угу, — неопределённо ответил Гриндевальд и подвинулся.

Это было приглашение, и Грейвз бездумно откинулся назад, на вторую подушку.

— Как же я с тобой заебался, — тоскливо сказал он в потолок. — И что тебе не сиделось в твоей Европе?

— Это сложный социальный и политический вопрос, — серьёзно ответил Гриндевальд. — Если углубляться в проблему, то мы вернёмся ко временам принятия Статута. Как ты наверняка знаешь, тогда волшебниками были предприняты меры по защите от магглов и сохранению секретности своего существования, но никто не учёл, что это создаёт все условия для стагнации — в своём тесном мирке, без веяний со стороны. Вот у вас в Америке всё вполне прогрессивно, за исключением лишь той дикости, что за открытие своей сущности магглам положена смертная казнь. Это, я считаю, перевешивает то, что вы маскируетесь под них, и... Эй, ты меня слушаешь?

Грейвз не слушал. Он спал.


End file.
